Eu vOU, JuRo qUe vOu!
by TSUKI NO USAKO-CHI
Summary: hum.. Lily está com 21 anos e começa a realmente trabalhar como auror e ela é bem doidinha, não para todo mundo ver, mas mais para ela mesmo. e bem Tiago aparece não adianta summary não é comigo:P
1. Chapter 1

_**Eu vou, eu juro que vou!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

- é parece que estão todos aqui. Em que parte do Ministério eles estão? – Olho-tonto Moody estava impaciente com todo o trabalho chato que ainda teria de fazer.

- cada um está em uma sala diferente com seus respectivos mestres - um homem baixinho, louro e narigudo respondeu a Moody.

-droga- falou cansado- achava que poderíamos pular a parte das apresentações... Mas fazer o quê? Reúna todos aqui, voltarei dentro de cinco minutos. – ele fala saindo da sala.

- Sim, Senhor!

Dirigiam-se para a sala principal do setor de aurores doze pessoas, entre elas seis estavam entre o muito, muito, nervosas para o um pouquinho nervosas. Chegaram todos ao mesmo tempo, e todos entraram sem se olharem e quando notaram a sala totalmente escura acharam que estavam no lugar errado, mas quando pensaram em sair o local iluminou-se revelando Moody sentado com cara de poucos amigos. As mesmas seis pessoas que se encontravam nervosas anteriormente agora estavam surpresas, contudo a postura séria continuava sendo mantida com esforço.

- Vocês não devem saber o porquê dos seis estarem aqui e, provavelmente, não se conhecem, mas seus mestres têm conhecimento de tudo o que vai acontecer com vocês a partir de agora. Venham à frente os seis. - Moody pegou algumas fichas com umas fotos na frente que estavam em cima da mesa extremamente bagunçada dele.- Alice Luggeti , Isy Mills, Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Lílian Evans – ele falou os nomes na ordem em que estava cada um- a partir de hoje vocês não terão mais seus mestres, vocês foram treinados pelos melhores, pois têm talento, e agora eles estão se aposentando da função de auror. Vocês deveram encontra-los pelo Ministério, contudo os aurores de grande nível, agora, são vocês. Sr, Slum, Sra. Natali, Sr. Diggy, Sr. Legos, Sra. Myllys e Sr, Fiennes, por favor podem se retirar, nos falaremos depois.- os senhores e senhoras com aparência de bons velhinhos sairam com sorrisos nos rostos – Bem, você foram treinados por três anos...

- " Pelo amor de Merlin o que é que Tiago Potter está fazendo aqui?!?!?? Deus do céu você sabe a gravidade de ter um deus...bem, é, quer dizer...ter um Potter na mesma sala que Lílian Evans???...Caramba, tudo bem, que Tiago dizia querer ser auror, mas estou no mesmo ramo desde que sai de Hogwarts, e se ele tá aqui também teve que passar pelos exames que exigem um ano de preparação, então estamos a quatro anos trabalhando na mesma coisa e como eu nunca ouvi falar dele... Merlin até Remo está aqui, ele era para está em uma sala de aula ensinando Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Sirius!!! Tá, tá ,tá, Sirius, tudo bem, ele sempre foi muito bom com magia e apesar da galinhagem é um cara tremendamente inteligente...mas...mas...mas a Isy tá aqui, eu nunca imaginei que minha melhor amiga da época do colégio não me contaria uma coisa dessas!!! Alice, estou feliz por ela, sabia que ela queria trabalhar com auror, mas só a conhecia de vista mesmo. A verdade é que TUDO BEM a Alice, a Isy,Remo, Sirius mas...mas..mas.. POTTER!!!!!!!!! Alguém aqui tem que mudar isso eu não posso ficar junto do Potter!!" – Lily olhou discretamente para o lado para ver como Tiago estava, afinal, fazia mais de três anos que nenhum deles se viam e pode ter certeza que Lily "não gostou" do que viu – " ok,ok, ok ele tá mais alto, normal Lílian homem cresce até os 21 anos, super normal que a carinha de bebê dele tenha dado lugar a uma feição mais máscula, além dos ombros estarem mais largos e o gosto pelas roupas ter melhorado de forma impressionante e, também, super normal, mas super normal mesmo o cabelo dele continuar naquele desmantelo de antes, com as pontas mais evidentes, e mais super normal ainda é você ficar reparando em cada detalhe dele, Lílian! deixa de ser anormal e para de olhar pra esse cara, homem... ah!! Você está se corrigindo, você realmente é um caso que está para se perder, Lílian. HEI, ESPERA UM POUCO AÍ, quem vai espera hein tonta? Ah, não importa, o cabelo dele era pra ter mudado sim, afinal ele agora tem que ser mais responsável, por isso, tem que aparentar uma pessoa responsável..ah!! Mas sem esse cabelo ultra desmantelado ele não seria o maroto Pontas e..." - seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Moody, ela pediu internamente para que ninguém tivesse percebido o quanto o Potter a havia "incomodado"- Desculpe, o que foi senhor?

- Eu estava explicando Senhorita Evans que a partir de hoje (como Moody gosta de falar a partir de hoje: P) sua dupla de trabalho será Tiago Potter e adoraria ver a senhorita posicionada ao lado da sua dupla para escutarem as suas ordens, isso é possível senhorita Evans?- Moody estava impaciente, o pessoal era novo demais, contudo eram os melhores. Por que ele tinha que agüentar esses jovenzinhos? Era o que ele se perguntava a todo o tempo.

- "era só o que faltava trabalhar com o deus...opa o Tiago...droga, o Potter. Por que eu tenho que ficar tão 'incomodada' com ele?.. é só mais um homem, entre muitos...hum..Potter _homem..._UAU! POTTER HOMEM!"

-SENHORITA EVANS??!?!?!

- Sim, Senhor Moody? – ela falou espantada tirando seu olhar do chão para um Moody muito vermelho de raiva.

-ok, desisto, saiam todos daqui e vão para suas salas, o trabalho os espera.

-" certo, certo, eu tou saindo da sala, mas tipo assim qual é MINHA SALA? E o que é que danado eu TERIA de fazer?"- do lado de fora os marotos se cumprimentavam alegres e as duas mulheres se dirigiram para perto de uma confusa Lílian.

- Lílian Evans, quem diria que nos encontraríamos como aurores. – Isy falava com um sorriso enorme, abraçando Lily.

- muito bom te ver Isy, mas porque você não me disse que também estava no ramo há 3 anos? Alice você também conseguiu o que tanto queria que bom!- Lily sorria enquanto via as outras rirem descontroladamente - o que deu em vocês?

- você não ouviu mesmo o que Moody disse né? – Alice começou a controlar o riso.

- Logo vi, caso tivesse ouvido, provavelmente, você teria dado um escândalo, afinal se trata de Potter e Evans em uma mesma frase. - Isy dava um sorrisinho, para não desatar a rir, sabia que logo, logo, viria a reação da amiga, apesar de não se verem por 3 anos, já conseguia imaginar.

- pêra ai, deixa ver se entendi: a dupla Evans e Potter não é para um_ único_ trabalho, é por um longo tempo?

- não é só isso.- Isy falou, ela e Alice teriam de explicar tudo e com certeza a tal reação viria.

- caramba, Remo o que você está fazendo aqui? – Tiago estava animado por ter revisto os amigos marotos, só faltava Pedro que ele não tinha idéia de onde estava, o que era normal depois que Moody explicou que foram treinados em separado e que não poderiam saber de nada um do outro, para evitar uma competição entre eles e para que desenvolvessem especialidades diferentes, mas era só com relação a esse grupo de aurores - "Então... onde está Pedro?". Vocês sabem onde está Rabicho?

- Muito bom rever vocês, mas parece que nenhum dos dois me queria aqui. – Remo riu da cara de Sirius que dizia: "Você não espera que eu insista para saber por que diabos você está aqui, não é?". Tiago, apenas, ria junto. – Só queria ter uma experiência a mais antes de me tornar professor de DCAT,quanto a Rabicho ele sumiu tanto quanto vocês estavam sumidos para mim.

-hum,mas segundo Moody era para nós estarmos isolados um do outro e não do resto da sociedade, caso contrario como o solteirão, mas novo, e cobiçado do mundo dos bruxos e até trouxa teria atacado por 3 anos? – Sirius sorriu triunfante.

-Sirius você não tem jeito mesmo, só me diga uma coisa, você não tentou nada com sua tutora, não é? – Tiago riu, gostou muito de saber que iria trabalhar com os amigos, mas ainda tinha a coisa da dupla.

- caro Tiago ela é uma senhora muito simpática e deveria ser muito atraente em sua juventude, contudo Sr. Pontas tenho certeza que tu não ficastes para trás, andou aprontando sim. – Sirius e Remo lançaram-lhe sorrisos maliciosos, estavam loucos para perguntar algo a Tiago, mas se contiveram até aquele momento.

Não tenha tanta certeza- o sorriso do maroto era enigmático.

- e quanto a Senhorita Evans?- Sirius, agora, estava com o mesmo sorriso maroto na face, assim, como Remo.

- é, e Lílian Evans? Superou? – agora era a vez de Remo provocar.

-claro que...

-COMO É QUE É? EU E TIAGO POTTER TRABALHANDO JUNTOS, NA MESMA SALA, COM AS MESMAS MISSÕES, **POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO**. – toda a atenção voltou-se para Lily, ela estava vermelha de raiva, Sirius ria de morrer, junto com Alice e Isy. Remo tentava sem sucesso conter o riso e Tiago o olhava atônico, enquanto ela se posicionava a sua frente, extremamente, vermelha.

- POTTER, vamos combinar uma coisa...

- "é Lílian Evans vai trabalhar ao meu lado e pelo visto não mudou nada... como não mudou? Deixou o cabelo crescer, essa franjinha de lado e os cachinhos nas pontas, a fazem parecer tão meiguinha, os olhos estão mais verdes do que nunca, e o corpo... UAU ela ficou um mulherão e as roupas de trouxa ficam muito bem nela. Fisicamente ela mudou sim, mas por dentro ainda é a ruivinha, mi... que é que eu tou pensando? A Evans como auror e trabalhando comigo isso não vai ser...".

- Potter!!!!! Você está me ouvindo??? – Lily parecia mais vermelha que antes se é que isso é possível.

- Na verdade, não estava não, Senhorita Evans. - Tiago resolveu ser sincero, não tinha nada a perder, ela podia brigar com ele o quanto quisesse, afinal, o tempo de Hogwarts já estava no passado, não importava mais.

-bem, eu estava dizendo que - Lily estava um pouco surpresa com a expressão séria e a reação de Tiago aos seus gritos e, por isso, sentiu-se menos irritada. Ela nunca o havia visto sério e numa situação dessas, ele, geralmente, ficava com o seu famoso sorriso maroto na face, mas tinham se passado 4 anos. – se você for responsável e me respeitar eu também lhe respeitarei e não teremos problemas, entendeu Potter? – Ela fingiu estar com raiva, ao queria ter de admitir que um dos maiores marotos de Hogwarts estivesse parecendo um cara responsável, que conseguia ficar muito gato com, apenas, um jeans e uma camisa de botão meio desleixada.

- é cabecinha de fósforo pelo visto você não mudou nada, continua bravinha e mandona. – Sirius comentou enquanto ria.

- CALA A BOCA, Sirius. – a raiva voltara para os olhos verdes.

- ok, por mim,Tudo bem, Evans, não teremos problemas.

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam, quando ouviram Tiago falar. O sorriso maroto estava nos lábios dos dois, o que passou pela cabeça deles? Como seriam parceiros de trabalho começaram a conversar indo em direção a sala. Alice e Isy fizeram o mesmo. Os quatro não tinham ido muito longe, ainda olhavam de soslaio para Lily e Tiago que se encaravam num silencio "aguniante".

- eh, bem, onde é nossa sala? – Lily estava vermelha, pôs a mão na cabeça e virou o rosto para não encarar Tiago, terminou vendo seus velhos conhecidos rindo baixinho.

- sala três, segundo Moody fica nesse corredor que está a sua frente – Tiago se segurou para não rir. A expressão de Lily quando estava com vergonha contrariava toda personalidade forte e explosiva dela e a deixava muito bonitinha. – "Cara, ela não é mais uma menina, pare de pensar nela como uma garotinha".

- então vamos logo, imagino que temos trabalho para fazer...e o pior a maior parte burocrático...- Lily ia na frente, tentando não parecer nervosa – "...e isso significa que eu vou passar uma boa parte do dia junto de você, Potter...ah! se já era difícil em Hogwarts, que eu tinha como fugir, imagina agora. Meu Merlin me ajuda..." – ela olhou discretamente para o homem ao seu lado – " Merlin vou precisar de muita, muita, MUITA, ajuda mesmo".

Continua...

Oie!!! Essa é minha primeira fic de Harry. Sabe?! Eu não tinha interesse nenhum nas fics desse livro, mas ai uma amiga me mostrou uma tão fofinha que deu vontade de escrever :P

Hum... Duda ta ai o capitulo e não me mate, se tiver erro de português a culpa é sua!!! Hihihihi

Pessoal espero que você gostem pelo menos um pouquinho da fic. A Lily é meio doidinha e um pouquinho diferente das fics que eu já li, mas por favor leiam a minha tah, mesmo que eu cometa os maiores erros, não li todos os livros e tal, por favor!!!!!!!!

Bjus até o próximo capitulo e eu queria reviews :P ( quem tiver lendo uma fic minha de inuyasha , não se preocupem que eu vou termina-la, só não postei os dois capítulos hoje, pq tou na universidade e esquece de trazer o caderno para digitar e o outro arquivo que já tah digitado, mas eu vou terminar : P bjusssss).


	2. é ele mesmo!

_**Bem ...estou de volta. É eu demorei!!! Eu sou muito preguiçosa aí eu sempre demoro para postar, desculpem...mas dessa vez tenho uma boa notícia... eu jah escrevi até o capitulo 4 dessa fic...soh na tah digitado...**_

_**Bem.. quem sabe eu digite muito hoje...se ninguém pedir o pc eu posso digitar muito...ate porque eu tenho que terminar essa fic e a de inuyasha...para poder começar outra de Harry...eu quero escrever outra de harry!!!!**_

_**AHHHH...EU EDITEI O CAPITULO 1 E MUDEI UMAS COISINHAS TIPO..A ÚNICA COISA QUE MUDOU FOI O NOME DE ALICE..FOI UM DESLISE ...O NOME DELA POR ENQUANTO ERA ALICE LUGGETI...**_

_**É ISSO ENTÃO AGORA A FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!BJUSS**_

**Capítulo II: é ele mesmo?!?!**

A área dos aurores, no Ministério, estava calma, calma demais. Todos estavam em suas salas e nenhum, mas nenhum _MESMO_, grito soava...o que era estranho, pois isso era de se esperar da sala três, a qual abrigava dois "colegas" de trabalho Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

Dentro da sala três estavam os dois, seus birores ficavam um de frente para o outro e a sala nem era grande e nem era pequena. Tiago estava sentando na frente de um tipo de computador, muito concentrado, fazendo um relatório a pedido de Moody, enquanto Lily fingia olhar para o seu relatório que já estava acabado há algum tempo.

- "duas semanas... duas semanas... duas semanas já se passaram e ELE tá comportado, nem parece aquele maroto do colégio. Não. Parecer parece, o sorrisinho e às vezes quando Sirius e Remo aparecem... fico sempre achando que vão aprontar alguma coisa, mas depois descubro que eles só estavam marcando de sair a noite com umas "bruxinhas de tirar o fôlego" como diz Sirius. "- Lily tirava e colocava os olhos sob Tiago. Até que decidiu voltar sua atenção para seu próximo trabalho, ficando completamente concentrada.

- Evans, o que você acha? – Lily deu um pulo na cadeira de susto, Tiago estava inclinado ao seu lado, sério e apontando para uma foto de um homem que estava sendo procurado, ao lado da foto havia algumas informações sobre o caso.

- "Acho que é perigoso você chegar perto de mim com esse cheiro que me deixa louca...ESSA SERIA HORRIVEL LILIAN...OK LILY trabalho, trabalho.."- Lily começou a ler rapidamente as informações- Acho que ele é inocente, está parecendo uma armação de...

Ela fora interrompida. A porta foi aberta e revelava uma bruxa de longos cabelos louros e lisos e com os seus maravilhosos olhos azuis, pelo menos era assim que os homens daquele setor se referiam a ela na presença das outras mulheres, mas com certeza essa definição mudava quando estavam só entre bruxOs.

Lily a olhou dos pés a cabeça, duvidara muito que os homens estivessem olhando para os olhos daquela mulher, tavam eram interessados na comissão de frente.

- Ah! Tiago que bom que você está aqui!

-"dãh aqui é a sala dele ôôôôô..."- Lily a olhava emburrada.

- oi, Helen, o que deseja?- Tiago sorriu amigavelmente enquanto se endireitava.

-"hum lá vai ele com o seu sorriso de conquistador e eu que duvidei que esse fosse mesmo Tiago Potter, porque ele tava tão responsável e dedicado. Mas, agora, tem mulher na parada. Coitado, ele nem imagina que esse sorrisinho não funciona." – Ela tentou se convencer que seu pensamento estava certo, enquanto seu coração acelerava e ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto dele.

-ah! Tiaginho você é tão gentil. - a loura falo indo ao encontro dele e o abraçando pelo pescoço, mas ele não soltou os papéis ou sequer fez menção de acabar com a distância entre eles e a abraçar também – só queria dizer que ontem a festa foi maravilhosa...e como depois de amanhã você não tem plantão...estava pensando...

-"oh, você pensa?" – Lily ironizou em pensamento, revirando os olhos.

- estava pensando se não poderíamos ir ao mesmo lugar - a loura sorria insinuante.

- claro! Sirius e Remo vão adorar a idéia. – Tiago tentou sorrir simpático.

- sim, claro. – o animo da loura diminuiu visivelmente, enquanto o de Lily crescia fazendo-a dar um sorrisinho de lado que logo se foi com a saída de Helen da sala.

-pelo visto vocês marotos estão se divertindo bastante, não é? – Lily remexeu em alguns pergaminhos que estavam em cima da mesa tentando parecer desinteressada.

Tiago sorriu e nada disse. Lily não agüentava aquele sorriso maroto, por isso, pegou alguns pergaminhos e saiu para resolver algumas pendências do seu relatório. Mas, não antes de dar sua opinião sobre o caso que Tiago havia lhe apresentado.

- hey, hora do almoço, Pontas. – Almofadinhas abriu a porta da sala três, onde, agora, restava Tiago. Lily havia sumido desde as dez horas. Lupin vinha logo atrás de Sirius.

- ok, esperem só eu despachar este documento – Tiago fora rápido e logo os três amigos caminhavam pelas ruas de Londres para almoçarem num restaurante bruxo/trouxa, freqüentado pelos dois, mas só por trouxas que sabiam da existência dos bruxos.

Sentaram numa mesa no fundo do restaurante, pediram a comida e ficaram olhando um para o outro sem ter o que falar...até Sirius resolver provocar um "pouquinho" Tiago.

- ontem a noite foi boa, Pontas? – Sirius e seu sorriso malicioso – Como foi com a ...como os trouxas chamam? A_ gostosa _da Helen? Acho que é assim que ele se referem a uma mulher como a Helen.

- Meu caro, acho que estás enganado. Helen e eu não tivemos nada. – Tiago começara a comer desviando o olhar de Sirius.

- Não creio. Pelo que percebi os dois saíram da boate trouxa ao mesmo tempo e juntos. OU ela não estava enlaçando sua cintura? – Sirius continuava a provocar e Lupin, apenas, sorria maroto.

- Sim, Almofadinhas. Ela estava enlaçada na minha cintura, mas não tivemos NADA, se é que você me entende. E isso não é da sua conta. - Tiago disse meio irritado, sabia onde aquilo iria chegar, nas duas semanas anteriores tinha sido a mesma coisa. E Tiago sabia que Sirius sabia que nada tinha acontecido afinal eles dividiam o mesmo apartamento há duas semanas.

- e por que não aconteceu nada, Tiago? – agora era Aluado que provocava.

- porque sim, oras, não tava afim. – agora ele se zangara mesmo, colocando uma grande quantidade de comida na boca.

- mas, Pontas, a Helen é uma louraça. - Lupin insistiu.

- sim, sim, é, mas não faz meu tipo, apesar de que teria sido ótimo... nos últimos quatros anos encontrei algumas mulheres como a Helen, porém para mim elas foram uma noite e nada mais...não entendo o porquê de eu ter negado...

- o que negou, Pontas?- Sirius pareceu curioso.

- Esqueça!- ele continuou a por comida, com fúria, na boca, estava na hora, sabia que logo viria a provocação, só não sabia se seria de Sirius ou de Lupin.

- mas se dizes que Helen não é seu tipo, então quem seria? Lílian Evans? – dessa vez foi Lupin.

-ah, vocês podem parar com isso, não? Eu já disse que eu e Li... a Evans não temos nada e nunca tivemos e nunca iremos ter. Vocês entenderam isso? – Tiago gesticulava com o garfo na mão, olhando para seus amigos que estavam calmos, apenas, apreciavam a comida.

- claro que entendemos caro Pontas, mas não fizemos nada de mais...só algumas perguntas, as quais, amigo, você não respondeu com clareza, principalmente, essa última sobre a Evans. Ela ainda te tira do sério, não estou certo? – Sirius tinha um sorriso de triunfo ao ver o rosto de Tiago se contrair de raiva e o mesmo não falou mais nada e voltou a comer. Ele não admitiria nada, ainda, pensava Sirius.

Já eram duas da tarde e o corredor dos aurores estava agitado, era o horário que chagavam mais relatórios e ordens de para onde cada auror deveria ir, onde deveriam checar atividades suspeitas, ordens para investigar bruxos suspeitos ou perigosos e etc.

-Lily onde você se meteu esse tempo todo? – Isy correu um pouco até alcança-la. Isy estava com uma pilha, um tanto grande, de papéis entre os braços.

-oi Isy! Estava resolvendo umas coisas do trabalho. O que quer? – ela falou sorrindo encarando a amiga que parecia desesperada.

-toma - Isy entregou a Lily metade da pilha de papéis - isso é a parte que você e Tiago têm de investigar , Sirius e Remo já começaram com o deles e sugiro que ache o Potter e comecem rápido . é para analisar a ficha de todas essas pessoas, estamos atrás de quem poderia ser membro da mais nova organização que está agindo.

-aquela que se sabe que é comandada por um bruxo poderoso que quer exterminar os trouxas e "purificar" a raça bruxa? – Lily perguntou incrédula com a quantidade de fichas de pessoas que poderiam estar envolvidas.

- isso mesmo. E o pior que tudo isso é para amanhã! Até as duas da tarde temos exatamente 24 horas Lily. – Isy já ia saindo quando ouviram uma vozinha.

- TIO TIAGO!!!

Fim do capitulo...

ok..ok.. eu sei que não teve muita coisa nesse capitulo por isso eu vou postar o segundo e o terceiro capitulo um atrás do outro...espero que estejam gostando...se tiverem mandem reviews e se tb não tiverem manda do mesmo jeito :P bjussss

bem eu num consegui terminar de digitar a tempo...agora vou sair e quando voltar a noite eu termino de digitar e posto...claro se meu irmão permitir...o que é quase certo jah que ele vai sair com a namorada...então esperem pelo terceiro capitulo ainda hoje bjusss :P

DeH oie!!! Hihi agora eu vu continuar pra valer..bem pelo menos essa fic eu pretendo terminar logo!!! Espero que vc num tenha se esquecido dela e termine de ler :P:p bjusss e valeu pela review!!!

Carrla foi mau!!! Eu tou continuando, mas...mas..mas não tão rápido quanto deveria ter sido...desculpaaa!!! eu sou meio preguiçosa (meio..nada...muiiitoooo). brigadão pelo comentário e por favor continua lendo!!! Mesmo com essa minha lily maluca bjusss até !!!:P

Thaty voltei:P espero que esteja gostando dessa fic meio doida:P bjussss:P

Suppy eu sei que eu conheço vocÊ!!!! Duda!!!! E ai já viajou? Eu sei...eu sei... sei que prometi a fic para antes do final do ano, mas foi impossível!!! Fui para a casa de vovó!! Hihi espero que esteja tudo bem com vc!! E que continue a pegar no meu pé por eu não atualizar rápido... bjusss!!! Até fevereiro, talvez? Né:P

Babi Bulstrode Black que bom!!! Que bom!!! Vc gostou dá louca lily!!! Bem e do tiago não galinha tb!!! Ehhhhhhhhh ehhhhhhh!!!! Bem os próximos capítulos só tendem a piorar o "trabalho" dele hihi. Espero que goste,

bjussssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!! Obrigadão pela review:P ja ne!!!!

Kine L. hihi foi mau!!! Demorei de novo!!! Ah bem a culpa eh minha mesmo!!! Mas um dia eu melhoro:P e...eu sei que algumas pessoas ficam curiosas...eu tb fico ( quando tou lendo fics em progresso) , mas ..mas ... eu continuo a escrever as fics..todas que tenho postadas e estão em progresso...o problema é a preguiça (gosto de escrever no papel primeiro..para depois digitar) foi mauuuuuuuuuu!!! Bjussss, e continua a ler, ta? Num desisti de mim num!!!

**Pessoal!!!! Eu só queria avisar que essa fic num vai ser grande num, acho que terá seis capítulos...no maximo sete!!! Era só, até!!!!** :P

Usako-chi


	3. alguém pode me dizer oque foi que fiz!

Me desculpem se eu errar a ordem dos _Weasley...qualquer coisa culpem minha amiga Katherine hihihihi...pedi informação para ela...realmente não sou A fã de HARRY..ADOREI OS LIVROS E ATÉ OS FILMES,mas eu num lembro de todos os detalhes...então pedi ajuda de Katherine...eh isso vamos a fic..._

_Bjussss harry não é meu , mas bem que eu queria.:P_

Capítulo 3 AlGuéM PodE Me dIzer o quE fOi Que eu fiZ!?!?!

- tio Tiago!!! – um garotinho ruivo de seus cinco anos fugiu das reclamações da mãe e correu para os braços do homem.

Lílian observava a cena de longe e como Isy se fora logo que avistara o garotinho, Lily agora estava ao lado de um dos secretários do departamento dos aurores.

-" ele fica tão fofo quando está conversando com o pequeno ...dá vontade de apertá-lo junto com o pequeno e... e..." - Lily olhava com cara de boba para o homem que segurava o ruivinho no braço, enquanto este falava sem parar e parecia brincar com um carrinho de plástico em uma das mãos – " e...e ele daria um ótimo marido, não daria? Talvez não, mas valeria a pena correr o risco. Lílian Evans o que porcaria você está pensando??? Hein??? Tem noção de quem ele é? UM MAROTO...O maroto TIAGO POTTER, aquele que azarou um bocado de sonserinos...ah! mas eram sonserinos e ele agora tá bem maduro e põe maduro nisso, que olhos, que ombros, que mãos...LILIAN!!!!!" – o pensamento maluco de Lily foi interrompido por um grito e um lindo sorriso do pequeno que estava nos braços de Tiago.

- olha, olha! É a tia Lily, ela ta ali. - o ruivinho apontava sorridente para uma Lily que parecia desesperada com seus pensamentos, mas ao ver o dedinho do garoto apontando para ela se esqueceu de tudo e sorriu animadamente. Despediu-se, com um aceno de cabeça, do secretário e foi até o ruivinho.

- boa tarde Molly! Como está Arthur? – Lily perguntou a mulher que estava ao lado de Tiago – e você Gui, dando trabalho a sua mãe? – ela passou o dedo pelo nariz do garoto o fazendo sorrir maroto.

-Arthur está ótimo, Lily. Só fica influenciando os garotos a gostarem desses artigos trouxas - Molly demonstrava estar nervosa, zangada, ao ver o filho brincar com o carrinho de plástico.

- tia Lily diz a mamãe que não tem nada o brinquedo. - Gui agora buscava alcançar algo com sua mão livre.

-você, realmente, não precisa se preocupar com relação a isso Senhora Weasley- Tiago sorria ao ver o que o garoto tentava fazer, aparentemente, ninguém mais havia percebido.

-eles têm razão Molly. Eu brincava muito com esse tipo de brinquedo. Tinha problemas com minha irmã, por isso, brincava com um garoto, meu vizinho, ele tinha muito carinhos... é normal para um trouxa. – ela sorria para acalmar a mulher, agora, ao seu lado – não tem problema mesmo e é muito divertido. Onde está Carlinhos?

- Peguei!!! – o garotinho ruivo sorria triunfante, enquanto segurava uma mecha de cabelo de Lily, esta ria. – mamãe é tãããoooo bonita a cor e é grandeeee...

- ai, ai Gui, nós também somos ruivos, pequeno. – Molly sorriu ao passar a mão pela cabeça do filho.

-não é igual... É vermelhão!!!

- eu concordo com Gui - Tiago se pronunciara – é mais ruivo sim.- ele viu o menino recebendo cafunés de uma risonha Lily – " Linda... Inveja..." – Gui sorria com ela e brincava com o cabelo dela – " mas que infantilidade Tiago Potter. Que tipo de pensam.."

- ah finalmente achei vocês!!! – um homem alto, magro e ruivo e um garotinho um pouco menor que Gui caminhava ao seu lado.

- Arthur, estava acabando de dizer a Lily que o Carlinhos estava com você. – Molly esticou os braços para receber o filho menor, que ainda era tímido na frente de Lily e Tiago.

-oi Carlinhos - Lily falou sorridente para o garoto que corou.

-e aí carinha como está? - Tiago pôs Gui no chão e se inclinou para falar com Carlinhos.

-bem – era mais fácil falar com Tiago. Ele não o fazia corar, mas ele adorava os cafunés de Lily.

- Molly querida está tudo bem? Você saiu de lá porque estava enjoada. E agora, está melhor?

- Arthur parecia um pouco preocupado com a mulher.

-_"eu bem que queria alguém que me olhasse com esses olhos." _– Lily pensou dividida entre um sorriso e ficar séria.

- estou ótima, Arthur! – Molly estava com um largo sorriso na face. Ela puxou um pouquinho a blusa de Lily para chamar-lhe atenção e cochichou no ouvido dela – dois meses de gravidez, acabei de descobrir, vou contar hoje a noite. – Lily abriu a boca, parecia quer cumprimentar a amiga, mas se conteve e apenas sorriu largamente e a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

-então Molly você não vai se importar se eu roubar a Lílian e os meninos para ver um artefato trouxa. Acho que é uma coisa muito divertida, mas não quero confundir o nome, assim Lílian requisito sua ajuda.

-claro Arthur. - Lily estava satisfeita.

- Arthur você quer me deixar louca com esse negócio de trouxas - Carlinhos já estava mais solto, se agarrava a calça de Lily e Gui segurava a mão dela.

- até a noite, Tiago. Parece que temos mais informações.

-estarei lá. Já estou sabendo que a coisa pode ficar...

-vocês dois não falem sobre isso aqui!- Molly disse meio nervosa e Lily olhava curiosa - vamos, vamos! – Molly empurou Lily e os garotos na direção do elevador.

-ele pode, finalmente, aparecer. – Arthur estava com uma feição preocupada.

- espero que possamos acabar logo com ele. – Tiago também parecia preocupado.

- será difícil, mas enquanto isso vamos viver! – Arthur falou tentando esconder a preocupação.

-Sim - o senhor Weasley saiu correndo para alcançar a mulher.

- hei, Pontas! Que cara é essa? – Sirius acabara de sair de uma das salas daquele setor.

- oi cara. Estou preocupado. Acabei de conversar com Arthur Weasley, parece que ele vai aparecer.

- caro Pontas, eu acho que já lhe expliquei...vejamos... 1 zilhão de vezes. VIVA! Pelo amor de Merlin, eu sei que a coisa ta terrível. E, provavelmente, as informações de hoje devem piorar a situação. É para se preocupar? É. É para ficar amargurado, pesando na vida e nas desgraças dela? NÃO! Por isso tira essa cara de deprê e vê se faz uma cara de conquistador e vai conquistar a sua Lily. – Sirius sabia qual era a reação de Tiago a esse "assunto".

- o quê?!?!? Almofadinhas, você pirou? Concordo com a parte de viver e tal, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com a Lílian. Tinha minha queda por ela em Hogwarts e isso é passado - a expressão triste no rosto dele já não existia mais. Agora estava indignado com o sorriso de Sirius – "será que é mesmo?"

- ok,ok, então que tal aquela secretária , a Helen? Você, eu, Lupin, nós, vamos sair , amanhã. Naquele lugar onde os trouxas se divertem, aquele mesmo que eu arrastei você. E você não pode dizer não.

- Sirius você sabe que não quero ir, mas você vai acabar me arrastando. Mas nada de me jogar para a Helen. Acredito que você e Aluado tenham companhia, não quero vocês me jogando para ninguém, sei me cuidar. E a Helen é um pé no saco, ainda não entendo o que ela faz aqui, no Ministério.

- beleza, Tiago, Beleza, é isso que a mantém aqui, mas você não enxerga isso, porque só tem olhos para a sua ruivinha. – Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

- lá vem você de novo. Não vou nem me dá o trabalho de responder. Vai trabalhar, vai Almofadinhas. Remo deve está louco sozinho, listando criminosos.- Tiago tinha uma feição contrariada.

- até mais, Pontas.- Sirius andava calmamente até sua sala , sorrindo triunfante,conseguira atormentar Tiago.

Já fazia uma hora que Tiago Potter estava sozinho naquela sala, trabalhava nos papéis que teria que entregar no outro dia. Lily estava demorando, o que deixava Tiago entediado. Estava acostumado a quando se enchia de escrever relatórios, olhava para a ruiva e se sentia renovado.

-"mas isso de olhar para ela é só para me motivar. Ela parece não se abalar nunca no trabalho. E aqueles olhos verdes brilhando... hei, preciso voltar minha atenção para esse monte de rostos aqui... pare de pensar em Lílian Evans..." – crack!- a pena havia quebrado, Tiago colocara muita força por causa de seu pensamento – "onde estão as penas extras. Onde? Onde?"- ele abria suas gavetas a procura- aqui estão! Ora, isto também está aqui. Faz tempo que não uso você. – ele encontrara as penas e também sua capa de invisibilidade, provavelmente, Sirius trouxe e colocou lá - isso me lembra Hogwarts e as vezes que eu segui a ruivinha, tudo para vê-la sem deixá-la irritada - ele passara a capa em volta do pescoço deixando visível, apenas, a sua cabeça e parte de seus sapatos. Passeou pela sala e parou ao lado de uma estante de livros. Passou a prestar atenção em um barulho que acabara de ouvir. Era uma voz, a de Lily, e ela entraria a qualquer minuto.

Lily entrou na sala sorridente e dirigiu-se para a sua mesa. Sentou-se ainda sorrindo, parecia sonhadora.

-" aonde ele foi? Temos muito trabalho a fazer...mas...mas..." – Lily passou o olho por toda a sala, a mesa de Tiago estava uma bagunça só...cheia de retratos...- Mas eles são tãoooo lindinhos!!!! Gui é uma gracinha e Carlinhos tão tímido e...e... a carinha deles quando mostrei como funcionava os brinquedos, que fofos! Dá vontade de apertar – Lilly pegou alguns papeis que estavam em cima da sua mesa, os maçando com um abraço. Risinhos baixos soaram pela sala. – quem ta aí?

Lily levantou assustada, mas como não viu ninguém relaxou.

- aí, Lílian você está cansada, é melhor acabar logo com a sua parte do trabalho e , é claro, parar de falar sozinha - Lily se levantou , novamente, para pegar uma cópia do livro das leis do mundo bruxo. Estava, agora, bem perto de onde Tiago Potter se encontrava parado, respirando rápido, seu coração estava acelerado e nem sabia o porquê, não estava fazendo nada de errado, estava? – "eu ouço uma respiração rápida... isso é muito esquisito."

Lílian continuou indo na direção de Tiago, este não se mexia para sair dali, não entedia o porquê de sua paralisação momentânea.

-ai... - foi inevitável, Lily colidiu com Tiago e buscando apoio no nada terminou por puxar a capa de invisibilidade, revelando Potter com o cabelo mais embaraçado impossível, com os óculos na ponta do nariz. Ele a pegou pela cintura, sem pensar, impedindo-a de cair - " o que é isso?!? Meu..meu coração vai...vai.. sair pela boca..."

- perto...muito perto, assim não vai dá para resistir, ruivinha" – eles não falavam, apenas, encaravam-se. Lily parecia um pouco vermelhinha e Tiago tinha a respiração alterada. Eles não faziam o menor esforço para se afastarem, pelo contrário estavam cada vez mais próximos.

A respiração dos dois começava a se misturar, Tiago se inclinava, ainda a segurando pela cintura. Suas bocas estavam, agora, tão próximas que quase se roçavam.

- Pontas! – a porta foi aberta bruscamente por Sirius Black – onde foi que aquele cara se meteu? – o homem olhou pela sala e nada viu.

Segundos antes Tiago por impulso o cobriu e a Lily, sem maiores cuidados, com a capa. Debaixo da capa os dois se olhavam espantados para Sirius e quando se voltaram um para o outro, para se perguntarem o que fazer, ficaram em uma posição mais "perigosa" que a anterior.

- esse Pontas, quero mesmo saber como eles vão terminar todo esse trabalho. – Sirius se dirigiu a mesa de Potter e pegou os papéis que vinhera buscar, quando, então, um sorriso maroto surgiu.

Embaixo daquela capa, ainda, quando Sirius falava e se dirigia a mesa de Tiago... Tiago não resistiu, roçou seus lábios nos d Lily. Aproveitou-se que ela não iria lhe "atacar", já que Sirius estava ali. Beijou-a lentamente, esperançoso que seria correspondido, não ficou nessa aflição nem por dois segundos, porque a ruivinha lhe correspondia e permitiu que ele aprofundasse aquele beijo e nisso a capa foi caindo... Lentamente... Mas já não importava mais, Sirius já havia se retirado do local. Eles relutaram em si afastarem, mas tinham de fazer isso, infelizmente bruxos precisam de ar.

- "Lílian...Lílian...LILIAN, você precisa dizer alguma coisa, não pode ficar olhando para esses olhos castanhos-esverdiados, colada no corpo dele, SEM DIZER NADA. VOCÊ **PRECISA **SE AFASTAR DELE!!! E...E... o que eu vou fazer??!??!"

Até o próximo!!!!! Não postei ontem mesmo porque tava tarde e mamãe me obrigou a dormir... hihihi bjussss!!!!

Usako-chi ou hina ou japonesa ou isa ou bel ou isabel ou sei lá :P xausss


	4. LaPsO!

**Aviso IMPORTANTE: Nesse capitulo vai ter uma música como uma song-fic... e a musica é PUSH de MATCHBOX 20!!! Por favor nessa parte leiam escutando a música se não não vai ter graçaaaaaa!!! A musica tem no vagalume...aquele treco de radio uol, mas nu you tube colocando push+ matchbox 20 é o quarto clipe que aparece( pelo menos é a versão amis legal que achei, com minha net ruim hihi)... eh um com 04:01 minutos... então ai tá o quarto capitoooo bjuss **

**Capítulo IV: LaPsO !?!?!?**

- "Lílian...Lílian...LILIAN, você precisa dizer alguma coisa, não pode ficar olhando para esses olhos castanhos-esverdiados, colada no corpo dele, SEM DIZER NADA. VOCÊ PRECISA SE AFASTAR DELE!!! E...E... o que eu vou fazer??!??!"- Lily estava desesperada e se afastava dele extremamente vermelha- er...isso foi...eh...foi um lap-so. É!!! Foi um lapso, foi isso. Eu... eu vou terminar minha parte lá na sala de Isy e Alice, ta bem? OK, xau.- ela não deu tempo para Tiago reagir, não fora possível ele falar nada, nem gesticular, quando ele deu por si Lily saia da sala com uma velocidade incrível.

- você é fogo, ruivinha.- Tiago sorria- " sempre quis saber como seria te beijar...nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom assim. Será que você, ainda, me afeta tanto? Eu tenho a resposta, mas por enquanto não quero encara-la"

­

Tiago acabava de sair sorridente do elevador, seria um novo dia de trabalho. Ele olhou para a janela do setor e constatou que o clima escolhido para aquele dia tinha sido de sol, uma linda manhã de sol.

- Pontas.- Sirius chamou logo atrás do amigo já sorrindo maroto.

- bom dia, Almofadinhas. Madrugou? – Tiago sabia que toda noite que tinham de plantão Sirius chegava depois das dez, mas ainda eram oito.

- digamos que nem para casa eu fui. Percebo que o senhor não sentiu minha falta – Sirius fez uma falsa cara de tristeza - nessas últimas quatros horas - mas ele não conseguiu enganar Tiago, este tinha certeza que Sirius estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- pensei que estavas envolvido em belos braços. - foi a vez do sorriso maroto de Potter aparecer.

- isso, meu amigo, não vem ao caso. O que importa, agora, é saber por que você está tão sorridente? E... se vai hoje a noite?

- estou sorridente, apesar da reunião terrível de ontem e o plantão extremamente cansativo, porque resolvi seguir o seu conselho.

- qual? O de conquistar a cabeça de fósforo? – Sirius fazia cara de pensativo, junto com um sorrisinho de lado.

- ignorando o que você falou. Refiro-me ao conselho de aproveitar a vida.

- nossa como você ficou chato depois de adulto e agora vai me dizer que não vai hoje a noite, estou certo?

- sim. Bem, vou para minha sala.- Tiago começava a se afastar de Sirius em direção a sua sala.

- então você não vai se importar se eu convidar aquela ruivinha linda que está saindo do elevado, nesse exato momento, para ir a boate, não é? – Sirius permaneceu no lugar onde Tiago o deixara. Tiago se virou e encarou o amigo com os olhos arregalados. Viu Lily saindo do elevador sorrindo cada vez que falava com alguém.

Tiago relaxou a expressão sorrindo aliviado, pôs as mãos nos bolsos, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado vendo Sirius a sua frente e Lílian mais atrás falando, sorridente, com Isy. Potter se segurou para no gargalhar quando lembrou de algo.

- ela não aceitaria - falou simplesmente, dividido entre sorrir e gargalhar, começando a falhar completamente no auto-controle- mas essa eu quero ver...

Sirius olhava indignado. Não acreditava que Tiago estava duvidando que ele poderia sair com Lílian. Sem falar nada para o amigo virou as costas para esse e foi até onde estava Lílian e Isy.

Tiago de onde estava não conseguia ouvir nada da conversa, mas continuava sorrindo, pois via que estava certo, Lily parecia irritada e segurava Isy pelo braço já querendo sair daquela situação. Foi nesse clima de "estou irritada e vou embora" que Tiago viu Sirius a puxar pela mão fazendo com que o corpo dela caísse bem no tronco dele.

Sirius agiu rápido para que não houvesse reação da parte dela, Tiago, ainda, com os olhos vidrados naquela cena viu Sirius ir ao ouvido de Lily. Pontas não tinha idéia do que ele podia estar falando, mas de repente se sentiu incomodado. Lily arregalava mais os olhos a cada palavra dita e tão rápido quanto os tinha arregalado os relaxou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Respondeu a Sirius e ele saiu do local com o seu sorriso maroto, demonstrando está bastante satisfeito consigo. Passou por Tiago que parecia paralisado, como se tivesse levado algum feitiço paralisante, e a expressão que tinha ficado estática era uma muiiito séria. Almofadinhas não se preocupou em parar para falar com o amigo, passou por ele, apenas, esbarrado de leve no ombro de Tiago.

- não foi nem um pouco difícil de conseguir - Sirius saiu de lá rápido indo em direção a sua sala.

- DROGA!! – Tiago estava irritado, com muita raiva, como ele tinha levado muito mais de 100, 1000, ele nem sabia ao certo, foras de Lily quando eles estudaram em Hogwarts não esperava que Sirius... Passara 3 anos a chamando para sair das mais diversas formas e Sirius com uma cochichada conseguira isso em minutos.- " não foi NEM um POUCO DIFICIL... o que ele quer dizer com isso? Ah Lílian Evans você me paga..."- ele pensava enquanto ia para a sua sala pisando forte e ignorando muitos bom dias animados, principalmente, da ala feminina do Ministério.

Não muito longe dali, escondidos por uma pilastra, Sirius tinha um ataque de risos e Remo via Tiago com uma expressão entre emburrada e raivosa entrar na sala três batendo a porta com força.

- o que você fez com ele? – Remo suspirou desanimado, sabia que a noite não iria ser fácil.

- caro Aluado, você ai entender perfeitamente a raiva de Pontas já que hoje eu irei sair com a cabecinha de fósforo... tão querida por ele.

- Sirius o que você aprontou? A Lílian nunca aceitaria sair com você. – Remus o olhou sério.

-nossa como você leva tudo muito a sério. Te explico o que fiz e por que fiz isso e como consegui sair com Lily se você não contar ao Tiago.

- tudo bem. – a curiosidade marota de Remo sempre vencia a seriedade nessas horas.

- então vamos indo para a sala, te conto lá. Agora, gostaria de saber com quem você vai essa noite.

- sozinho- Remo voltou a ficar sério, não gostava daquela conversa. Sirius sabia que ele só saia com uma garota no máximo umas três vezes. Não queria que nenhuma delas ficasse tempo bastante para descobrir que ele era um lobisomem e quando estava perto da lua cheia ele não saia com ninguém... além dos amigos é claro, como naquele dia.

- já imaginava – Sirius soltou o ar de forma desolada e séria – bem, você pode acompanhar a Isy, por favor? Foi uma das condições de Lílian.

- tudo bem. Acho que não tenho muita escolha, tenho? – Lupin sorriu triste.

- não, não tem. Cara sabe do que você precisa? – Sirius não esperou a resposta – você precisa de uma garota Black, claro que uma que tenha renegado a família. Tenho certeza, cara, uma Black não deixaria você abandoná-la no terceiro encontro, uma Black que gostasse de você não te deixaria em paz até você aceita-la - Sirius sorria sonhador, sonhava com a próxima trela que iria fazer, e quando vinhesse a vítima seria Remus. Sirius apesar de mulherengo já tivera namoros que duraram mais de seis meses.

- quero mesmo ver – Remo gargalhava da cara de sonhador de Sirius( Sirius soh que ser o cupido hihihi) – quem poderia ser essa Black renegada , pela descrição só poderia ser aquela sua prima casada ou a filha dela, sua priminha, de 11 anos de idade - Remo ria mais ainda

- você vai ver Aluado. Você verá que será uma garota da família Black que vai lhe encoleirar.

-isso eu duvido – Lupin falou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

- não sei por que estão resolvendo duvidar de mim hoje – Sirius apresou o passo se sentindo contrariado.

-

Lílian passara toda a manhã fora de sua sala de trabalho, temia pelas conseqüências de seu "lapso" e, por isso, evitou Tiago o quanto pôde, mas chegara o momento...ela precisava da assinatura dele em um documento, não tinha como escapar dessa...quer dizer, ter tinha, ela podia pedir para John, o secretário bonitão do departamento de aurores, levar até Potter o papel... o cara fazia tudo por ela mesmo, mas não ela não usaria o John. Achava, não tinha certeza, que não poderia ficar fugindo "de sua sala" para sempre, apesar de que seu maior desejo era manter distância da "sala".

Antes de abrir a porta da sala três, Lily repassou o que tinha ensaiado na sala de Isy e Alice. As duas, por sinal, riram bastante quando Lily lhes contara sobre o "lapso", explicando que ela não tinha esse tipo de interesse em Tiago. E não entendia o porquê das amigas rirem tanto, para Lily "aquilo" só tinha acontecido uma vez e nunca, nunca mais aconteceria e com toda certeza não era motivo de riso, era motivo de preocupação, desespero, como ela iria falar com seu colega de trabalho, agora?

- " ok Lily é só abrir a porta da sala e dizer: Tiago preciso que... Não, não, é melhor dizer bem fria, tipo : Potter assine aqui, por favor... Ah droga Lílian apenas abra a maldita porta."

- tudo bem, já estou mandando o relatório - Tiago se dirigia a alguém, se falavam através de um espelho de dois lados.

- jovem Tiago, percebo que está impaciente. Diria até irritado. Algo o incomoda? – a voz era calma e um pouco risonha.

- não senhor. Está tudo bem. – Tiago se esforçava para parecer normal, mas a raiva estava estampada em sua face. Seus olhos meio cerrados e a testa ligeiramente contraída. A porta foi aberta revelando uma ruiva confusa, mas o estado dela passou despercebido por Potter, estava com muita raiva.

- oh, vejo que agora terá companhia. Acho uma ótima oportunidade para você explicá-la e convidá-la para...

- acredite professor essa não é uma boa hora – Tiago interrompeu Dumbledore deixando transparecer sua irritação.

- Então até mais, Tiago.

- até - mal ele guardou o espelho já teve que enfrentar Lily

- com quem estava falando? E me explicar o que? Convidar, com assim? - Lily esqueceu seu nervosismo e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

- não é dá sua conta. O que quer comigo? – Tiago falou ríspido, enquanto mexia no cabelo nervosamente.

- toma, assina isso. – ela jogou o pergaminho que ele rapidamente começou a ler, enquanto ela ia irritada para o lado dele. – é claro que é da minha conta. Ele disse que era para você me explicar alguma coisa. O que é?

- droga - Tiago ignorava e tentava, sem muito sucesso, assinar o maldito documento - droga, droga! – Lily o viu quebrar duas penas até conseguir assinar.

- fala Tiago. O que você tem para me explicar? – ela falou impaciente.

- já disse que não é da sua conta – lá se ia mais uma pena. Ele começava a fazer uma outra coisa.

- mas que droga, qual é o seu PROBLEMA? – lily estava vermelha de raiva e encarava as costas de Tiago quando a porta abriu.

- Lily vamos almoçar hoje? – era o secretário bonitão com o seu sorriso mais perfeito impossível.

- ah ta, claro John – Lílian forçou um sorriso e aporta foi fechada. Agora era possível ver uma veia saltitando na testa de Tiago.

- até ele – Tiago resmungou baixinho – qual é o meu problema? Você pergunta - ele tirou os óculos e os jogou na mesa e rapidamente se levantou prensando Lily na parede. Esta arregalou os olhos descrente – eu é quem pergunto : Qual é o SEU problema?- Ele não fez nada só ficou encarando uma confusa Lily.

- " como você pode ser tão lindo irritado? Você só está alguns centímetros de distância de mim e isso...isso é perigoso..." – Lily olhava o rosto de Tiago sentindo seu coração falhar, reparava em cada detalhe daquela face, ficou tentada quando viu a boca do homem tão perto de si, mas foi nos olhos que ela posou seu olhar. Naquele momento eles pareciam verdes. – " será que mudam de cor quando está com raiva?" - quase sorriu com seu pensamento, mas não podia, ainda não sabia o motivo da raiva dele,e isso poderia piorar as coisas. Foi então que o viu se afastar, com uma mão no bolso e a outra bagunçando o cabelo – " não...não se afasta"

- eu não te entendo Lílian Evans, não te entendo Lílian Evans, eu não te entendo MESMO Lílian Evans – ele ficou repetido a frase dando voltas pela sala.

- o que você... – ela não terminou e não sabia se queria ter terminado. Sirius entrou na sala acompanhado por Helen – " ... quer entender sobre mim, Tiago? Eu te explicarei tudo... que pensamento idiota Lílian, até parece que você ta apaixonada por esse cara de novo... Como assim? De novo? Ah fala sério! Você sabe que era doida por ele quando tava em Hogwarts só não aceitava ele por medo de sair com um mulherengo... é isso mesmo! Ele é um mulherengo e você DEFINITIVAMENTE não sente nada por ele, nadinha mesmo...humm... talvez um atraçãozinha, bem pequenininha, afinal da contas ele é um gato e os olhos e a boca e a forma como ele te segurou ontem...NÃO LILIAN EVANS...NEM ATRAÇÃO, ENTENDEU?"

- vejo que está muito entretida com seus pensamentos, Evans - Sirius sorria - acredito que não ouviu que nosso amigo Tiago irá conosco, hoje à noite, acompanhando a senhorita Helen.

- ele não é meu amigo - Lílian nem entendeu por que disse aquilo, sentiu-se uma criança.

- e ele é o que seu Evans? – Sirius lhe sorriu maroto e Tiago, irritado, tentava se afastar de Helen.

- ele é meu...meu...meu colega de trabalho e faz o que quiser da vida – ela batia o pé indo em direção a porta e passando por essa batendo-a com força, claramente irritada.

A noite estava sem nuvens e bastante estrelada, a lua era crescente. Em um prédio no subúrbio de Londres, um prédio de aparência antiga, no apartamento 301 três amigas acabava com a correria que estava naquele aposento. Alice, a mais velha, estava com um vestido vermelho de cetim, o cabelo solto e a maquiagem perfeita, nem muito pesada nem muito leve. Ela estava nervosa e não conseguia entender por que. Iria jantar com o namorado, mas isso era normal.

- eu não estou conseguindo me entender - Alice estava com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto olhava para as amigas que também estavam arrumadas para sair. Lílian e Isy iriam para uma boate trouxa "por livre e espontânea" vontade da parte de Lily.

- acho que já ouvi isso...entender...entendo... o suficiente por hoje – Lily revirou os olhos lembrando de um certo moreno irritado- mas Alice você não tem por que estar nervosa- ela tentava acalmar a amiga com Isy ao seu lado concordando com tudo - você já saiu várias vezes com o Frank, não é?

-sim, mas...

- vocês estão juntos há mais ou menos 1 ano e meio e vocês se gostavam desde Hogwarts, não era?

- sim, mas...

- nunca entendi por que vocês não ficaram juntos desde aquele tempo. Você o conhece , então, por que está com medo?

- tudo que você disse é verdade, mas não sei o que é... estou com a impressão de que hoje vai ser diferente...

-peraí, vocês ...bem.. vocês já dormiram juntos, não é? – Isy olhou para Lily com um sorriso malicioso e não entendeu por que a ruiva estava corada. Até Alice, que era extremamente tímida, não reagiu de tal forma a pergunta, apenas a respondeu.

- sim, isso já aconteceu, é claro. Mas não sei algo vai acontecer hoje- Alice falou decidida – acho melhor eu aparatar logo. Vemos-nos amanha no trabalho. – ela sorriu um pouco menos nervosa.

Alice rapidamente sumiu do aposento, deixando Lily e Isy uma olhando para a outra se perguntando o que danado ia acontecer.

- é... dona Lílian posso saber por que você ficou vermelha quando perguntou sobre sexo? – Isy sorriu já imaginando a resposta.

- ah. Aquilo não foi nada. Esqueça ok? Vamos logo para aquela maldita boate, quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais rápido poderemos nos livrar dos marotos. – Lily mudou de assunto...não queria responder.

-você quer se livrar, Evans, já eu adoraria passar mais um tempinho com o maroto que te convidou- Isy falou e logo aparatou.

- sinceramente não sei o que ela vê no Black – Lily resmungou já fazendo o mesmo que a amiga.

- e então Almofadinhas, cadê o seu par? – Potter falava com um sorriso de vitória na face- " será que no final o dispensou de última hora..." – Potter alargava o sorriso quando viu o amigo sorrir e o olhar indicando a entrada do local.

- vejo que você já percebeu que meu lindo par chegou, Pontas. – ele olhou para o amigo com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e viu que ele começava a ficar irritado.

- quer dizer que o Senhor Black não foi um cavaleiro indo buscá-la em casa – Tiago tentava em vão provocá-lo.

- acho que você deveria se preocupar com o seu par, Senhor Potter. - Sirius falou observando Helen vir na direção deles.

- "uma coisa eu tenho que concordar com o maldito Almofadinhas... ele tem um belo par... Lily você está perfeita... ok Potter parou agora mesmo com seus pensamentos sobre a Evans "- ele se forçava a olhar para sua bebida, que estava a sua frente, mas seus olhos lhe traia e olhava de soslaio para Lílian.

Lílian estava com os cabelos ruivos soltos e vestia um vestido preto, um pouco acima dos joelhos, a saia do vestido era meio soltinha e as costas estavam nuas, apenas duas tirinhas em forma de X segurava a peça. O vestido estava perfeito no corpo dela. Ela também usava algo que todos sabiam, ela detestava: sandálias, delicadas, de salto alto.

Isy vestia uma calça jeans com alguns detalhes, também, usava saltos e sua blusa era como aquelas mais longas que parecem um vestido-mini, azul-marinho, destacando seus olhos azuis. Seu cabelo curto parecia mais preto que nunca. Lily teve impressão que Sirius quase babou ao ver as duas, mal sabia ela que não tinha sido apenas ele. Os outros marotos também estavam bastante perturbados.

- "OK Tiago como você vai fazer um copo de _refrigetante_...ou seja lá como os trouxas chamam isso...ficar mais interessante que as costas desnudas da Senhorita Evans? Acho bom eu descobrir logo a resposta."- Tiago rodava seu copo nervoso, tentando tirar os olhos de Lílian.

- bem Pontas... Vou dançar um pouco com a Evans. Remo já está na pista com a Isy. É... pode acreditar, Aluado foi bem rápido hoje. Acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo, Helen parece meio... como posso dizer.. entediada. Acho bom você cuidar disso, Tiago. – Sirius saiu gargalhando da cara irritada do amigo, que piorou quando ele viu o braço de Sirius envolvendo a cintura de Lily.

- " ah safado, você vai se ver comigo... Agora por que eu tou pensando isso... que se dane Evans e o Almofadinhas que eles façam o que bem entenderem... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso"- Tiago seguia os dois com os olhos.

- Tiago você não vai dançar comigo? – Helen se aproximou dele o enlaçando pelo braço.

- não estou...- Tiago parou de falar quando viu Lily e Sirius, o último sorria, mas Lily parecia furiosa – quer saber, Helen, vamos dançar., sim.

- vamos sim! – a mulher deu um sorriso afetado e um gritinho, o que quase fez Tiago desistir da idéia. Ele revirou os olhos e foi para a pista de dança.

Ele observava Sirius. Ele definitivamente parecia estar se divertindo e Lílian ainda estava com o olhar furioso, mas continuava dançando na frente de Sirius. Tiago e Helen estavam dançando ao lado do casal e Helen fazia tudo para ficar mais perto do corpo do moreno. Tiago estava concentrado nos movimentos de Lílian e não entendeu quando a viu parar e fazer uma cara de poucos amigos.

-ei, ei, Tiago, você está me ouvindo?- Helen o sacudiu e ele, finalmente, percebeu a loira à sua frente.

- o que foi? – ele falou

- o ritmo mudou. Poderia fazer o favor de por a mão na minha cintura? - a loira falou irritada. Como seu par poderia não está prestando atenção nela.

- posso ver que estamos com o mesmo problema, caro Pontas. A Evans aqui também está bastante irritada comigo, Sugiro uma troca de pares para a próxima música, o que acha?

- para mim parece ótimo. Tiago está no mundo da lua – Helen irritada enlaçou o braço de Sirius.

- e você o que acha Evans? - o sorriso maroto estava nos lábios de Sirius, o que deveria estar irritando ainda mais Lílian.

- tenho escolha? - ela disse irritada.

- não – fora Tiago quem respondera, tirando um pouco do sorriso maroto da face de Sirius, mas este logo se recuperou do susto – não quero ficar sozinho numa pista de dança. Evans? – ele ofereceu a mão para ela, que por "não ter escolha" aceitou relutante.

A música estava para começar e Tiago **(comecem a escutar a música agora!!!! Ou depois dessa oração Hihihi) **levou a mão, que ela havia posto na sua, até o seu pescoço a fazendo o enlaçar.

- só estou aqui porque não tenho escolha, entendeu? – ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos, mas logo desviou. "Não" era uma boa idéia encará-lo.

- eu sei - Tiago lentamente pôs suas mãos na cintura de Lily. Lily " não gostou nem um pouco" da sensação que percorreu seu corpo quando as mãos dele se postaram em sua cintura. Desejou internamente que ele não tivesse percebido que tinha ficado arrepiada. Sentiu-se sendo puxada de encontro ao corpo de Tiago e não protestou.

She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough.

_(Ela disse que eu não sei se alguma vez eu fui bom o_

_bastante)_

I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving

in,

_(Eu sou um pouco difícil, e eu acho que minha cabeça_

_está desmoronando)_

And I don't know if I've ever been really loved,

(E eu não sei se alguma vez eu fui realmente amado)

By a hand that's touched me,

And I feel like something's gonna give,

And I'm a little bit angry.

_(Por uma mão que me tocou, bem eu sinto que alguma_

_coisa_

_Vai acontecer _

_E eu estou um pouco bravo)_

Ou a música era envolvente ou Lily estava ficando louca. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava ou não pensava, ela não sabia.

Well, this ain't over, no, not here,

_(Bem, isso não acabou, não aqu)i_

Not while I still need you around.

_(não enquanto eu ainda preciso de você)_

You don't owe me, we might change,

Yeah, we just might feel good.

_(Você não me deve, nós poderíamos mudar_

_Nós poderíamos nos sentir bem)_

Eles estavam com os corpos colados, Lilian com as mãos na nuca dele e com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. E ele estava com uma das mãos brincando com os fios de cabelo ruivo e a outra acariciava as costas dela. Lílian de olhos fechados no ombro dele não conseguia entender por que não resistia e saia dali. Será que teria outro "lapso"?

I wanna push you around,

_(Eu quero te pressionar, )_

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

_(eu vou, eu vou)_

I wanna push you who down,

_(Eu quero te derrubar,)_

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

_(eu vou, eu vou)_

I wanna take you for granted,

I wanna take you for granted,

Yeah, yeah, well, I will.

_(Eu quero levar você a sério, eu quero levar você a_

_Sério Eu vou)_

Tiago percebera que ela cantava a música, não resistiu e se inclinou, permitindo-se ficar com a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela. Então ele pode ouvir a voz dela cantando uma música que deveria ser ele cantando para ela. Sorriu com esse pensamento.

-" ela, definitivamente, ama essa música, mas isso é provocante Lily..."- ele pensou ao sentir uma das mãos dela enterrando-se nos seus cabelos, fechou os olhos para saborear a sensação. Sendo, agora, a vez dele de sentir um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

Tiago se afastou um pouco para olha-la nos olhos, os dois pareciam entorpecidos e próximos demais. Lily sorriu e, agora, cantava abertamente o encarando.

- She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me,_ (Ela disse, eu não sei por que você mentiria pra mim,) _Like I'm a little untrusting,_ (E eu sou um pouco mentiroso) _When I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya,_ (quando eu penso que a verdade Vai te machucar) – _ela continuava a encara-lo e ele estava encantado, fitava a boca da mulher gravando cada movimento que aquela boca fazia ao cantar - And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me.(_ E eu não sei por que você não poderia ficar comigo) _You couldn't stand to be near me,(_ Você não suportaria ficar perto de mim) _When my face don't seem to want to shine,

'Cause it's a little bit dirty._(Quando minha face não parece querer brilhar, Porque é um pouco tempestuosa) - _ele a viu sorrir calmamente e ficou ainda mais hipnotizado por aquela ruiva, aquilo estava começando a ficara perigoso. Era o que ele pensava, mas não enganava ninguém, aquilo já estava perigoso desde o momento em que ela encaixou sua mão na dele_ - _Well, don't just stand there, say nice things to me,_ (Não fique aí simplesmente, diga coisas agradáveis para Mim) _'Cause I've been cheated, I've been wronged,_ (Eu fui enganado, eu fui prejudicado, e você,) _And you, you don't know me, Yeah, well, I can't change._ (Você não me conhece, eu não posso mudar) _I won't do anything at all.(_ Eu não farei nada na verdade)._

Ela parara um pouco de cantar se permitindo ouvir o refrão da música, encostou levemente sua testa na dele e pode sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Deveria estar ficando louca, como poderia está ali, daquele jeito, com Tiago Potter? Provavelmente a culpada era a música ou, quem sabe, os olhos dele que brilhavam fixado nos seus.

I wanna push you around,

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

I wanna push you who down,

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

I wanna take you for granted,

I wanna take you for granted,

Yeah, yeah, well, I will.

-Oh, but don't bowl me over._(Oh mas não me faça ficar doido) _Just wait a minute, well, it kinda fell apart,_ (Só espere um minuto, bem isto caiu aos pedaços,) _Things get so crazy, crazy._ (coisas ficam tão Loucas, loucas) – _Tiago aproveitou que as testas estavam coladas e inclinou a cabeça ficando mais próximo dos lábios dela. Estava extremamente difícil resistir, também era capaz de sentir a respiração dela contra a face e esta parecia descompassada.

- "assim você me deixa louco Lily... não me provoque..." - ele sorriu quando sentiu os seus lábios roçarem aos dela a cada palavra que saia da boca dela.

- Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby, baby._(Não apresse isso meu bem, não apresse isso meu bem)- _ele estava próximo demais, era impossível continuar cantando, Lily se sentia mole, seus olhos começavam a pesar.

Era o último refrão e Tiago não iria perder aquela chance. Sua respiração começava a ficar descompassada também, Lily fechava os olhos lentamente já sentindo os lábios de Tiago roçando, propositalmente, nos seus.

I wanna push you around,

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

I wanna push you who down,

Well, I will,

Well, I will,

I wanna take you for granted,

I wanna take you for granted,

Yeah, yeah, well, I will.

Mas não conseguiram o que queriam. Quando estavam quase lá um casal bateu nas costas de Tiago fazendo com que os dois se afastassem. Agora estavam em uma posição normal de dança de música lenta. Lily evitava a todo custo encarar Tiago e este pensava em como recuperar o clima em que estavam antes, mas sem pensar ele começou a falar.

- Lílian por que você aceitou sair como Sirius? – ele viu um sinal de irritação passar pela face dela – "merda, tava tudo tão bom. Será que não dá para ficar calado, idiota..." Parece que agora Lílian Evans sai com marotos. – ela ficara vermelha de raiva. - " droga cara...como eu pude falar uma merda dessas... droga de orgulho que não aceita que levou vários nãos da Lily e só por que ela disse sim para SIRIUS E PARA AQUELE SECRETÁRIO, JOHN SEI LÁ DAS QUANTAS... NÃO DAVA PARA FICAR CALADO IDIOTA??!??!!"

- para a sua informação, eu fui obrigada a sair com seu amigo idiota! – ela realmente estava com raiva - e por sua culpa.

- minha culpa?! Ah, não Lílian não me culpe por suas escolhas. "Alguém pode me dizer por que eu estou provocando?" – o sorriso maroto estava nos lábios dele e ela já tinha se soltado dele.

- como ousa Potter. Só estou aqui porque Sirius ameaçou espalhar para todo mundo do Ministério sobre aquele beijo nosso...quer dizer, sobre aquele lapso que aconteceu na nossa sala, ontem. Não sei como ele viu e espero que pelo bem de sua vida você não tenha dito nada, POTTER! – Isy, Sirius, Helen e Remo estavam logo atrás deles.- POTTER É MELHOR NEM PENSAR EM SORRIR ENTENDEU? - ela foi até o grupo que estava atrás deles e pegou Isy pelo braço - não pode fazer nada Black, cumpri com minha palavra e eu e a Isy vamos embora.

- mas já Evans? – Black continha um sorrisinho.

-hum...- Lily saiu indignada e Isy não ousou contrariá-la.

-ih... eu já vi esta expressão antes – Sirius falou ainda com um sorriso no rosto enlaçando Helen pela cintura.

- ah eu também lembro dessa expressão. Parece que o velho Pontas está de volta - Remo sorria.

- talvez não completamente, caro Aluado, ao menos, ainda não. – Sirius falou.

- o que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu? – era Helen que perguntava confusa.

- ahuahuahauha. Esqueça isso linda- Sirius gargalhava.

-Ela fica linda quando está irritada. – Tiago falou com seu sorriso maroto.

- Você não tem jeito Pontas! – Aluado falou lhe dando tapinhas nas costas.

CONTINUAAAA

Hei!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mudei de nick de novo!!! Demorei para postar? Procurei bastante na net para ver se encontrava a mesma versão que eu tenho da música que eu usei..mas não encontrei em canto nenhum. A versão que eu tenho é mais lenta e realmente envolvente, foi uma pena que não tenha encontrado. E olha que realmente tentei .. eu e minha net ruim, fiz tudo o que pude com uma net horrível...bjussss até o próximo!!!! Reviews kudasaiiiiiiiii... por favorrrr hihihihi bjusss

**Sassah potter**: oie!!! Acho que não demorei muiiito para atualizar hihi, geralmente demoro meses... espero que continue gostando ! valeu por ta lendooo e me dando gás pra continuar bjussss:p

**chely evans: hihi **adorei a comparação com o filho de Tom cruise com Jude , mas o cara é charmoso mesmoooo..bem o Tiago Potter e o tom cruise tb...e vai eu num demorei , demorei? Diz que não!!!!:P

**Kine L. : **Katherine!!!!!!!!!!! Ehhhhhhh!!! Viu como eu tou postando direitinho? Hihi una!!! Nem pra gente se ver no dia da matricula né? Onde tu anda? E..e... eu consegui fazer eles se beijarem...lembra neh? Eu tava sem conseguir arrumar um clima ehé!!!! E vc jah sabia neh. Que sirius sabia..malvada hihi. Bjusssss, você bem que podia aparecer :p

**Thaty: continuei!!! Espero que você goste!! Bjus e valeu pela review:P **

**Xausssss ou melhor até. **


	5. DoCe

**Capítulo V: DOcE...**

A madrugada estava apenas começando... Duas mulheres acabavam de aparecer no meio de um apartamento escuro. Uma delas, uma ruiva, parecia aliviada e um pouco irritada, já a outra estava decepcionada, esperava mais da noite.

- enfim em casa- a ruiva suspirou em sinal de puro sossego, enquanto ascendia uma luz. Isy e Lily estavam na sala. Lily deitou-se no sofá e olhou com preguiça para a Tv que ficava a frente do sofá, uma Tv trouxa.

- Lily você simplesmente não pode falar assim, se ficamos lá por mais de uma hora foi muito. – Isy falou inconformada. Como a amiga poderia achar que aquela festa estava horrível?

- ah Isy! nem tava bom, então, não reclama.

- talvez...não para mim...realmente, Remo é muito simpático, mas você sabe que eu quero dá uns pegas no Sirius.

- não sei o que você viu no Black. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- mas a questão dona Lily , é que ... VOCÊ – Isy apontou para ruiva acusadoramente – parecia está se divertindo BASTANTE e MUITO confortável nos braços do Potter.

- eu não estava não. " não precisa me lembrar Isy...o quanto aqueles braços são confortáveis...e o cheiro dele ainda está pelas minhas mãos.."

- hei! Lílian Evans!!! Vai ficar vagando aí por quanto tempo? – Isy ria da amiga que baixara as mãos rapidamente ao ouvi-la, arregalando os olhos, como se o que a morena tivesse dito fosse um absurdo.

- eu não estou vagando. Eu só estava...estava...

- estava?

- estava...estava - Lily estava perdida isso sim.

- ah tudo bem, só admita que gostou de dançar com Potter e que gostou do " lapso" que teve anteriormente – Isy levantou os dedos fazendo aspas ao falar no lapso.

-hum...a música era envolvente admito, mas com qualquer um que eu tivesse dançando aconteceria a mesma coisa, como disse, a culpa foi da música... era envolvente. E o lapso, foi, apenas, um lapso...não se gosta nem desgosta de um lapso, não é?

-ah Lílian você é uma enrolona daquelas... vou trocar de roupa e dormir. Vê se pensa direitinho sobre o Potter. Boa noite!

- eu não sou enrolona Isy – Lily gritou vendo Isy fechar a porta do quarto. Ela começava a se sentir uma criança, ou melhor, uma adolescente confusa devido às respostas que deu a Isy naquela madrugada.

- "Potter o que eu sinto por você? Será que eu sinto alguma coisa por você?" – Lily fechou os olhos lembrando da sensação de ter as mãos de Tiago sobre suas costas. Suspirou cansada.

- " ok Lílian , ok, você já está no Ministério, já pegou tudo que tinha que pegar na sua sala e para sua sorte Tiago Potter não estava lá. Agora é só evitar ir na sua sala e esbarrar com POtter pelos corredores, fácil né? Lílian idiota!!!! Isso não vai ser nada fácil."

- hei dona enrolona quanto tempo você vai ficar ocupando nossa sala? – Isy falava sorridente.

-não seja chata... só quero ouvir os detalhes da saída de Alice, ontem. Afinal ela ficou noiva ontem!!!!- Lily falava feliz.

- sei, sei, e você também quer fugir de um certo moreno alto.

- não briguem meninas. Estou doida para contar como foi ontem.

- então desembucha, Alice! – Isy exclamou curiosa e Lily concordou com a cabeça e um olhar sonhador.

-bem, vocês viram que eu estava nervosa. Aí quando eu cheguei na frente do apartamento do Frank e ele atendeu a porta sorridente ele percebeu logo que tinha algo de errado comigo. Aí ele me puxou e me abraçou preocupado. Queria saber se tinha acontecido algo comigo...

- ai que fofo! – lily interrompeu ainda mais sonhadora. As duas amigas apenas sorriram da expressão da ruiva.

-- eu disse a ele que estava nervosa por que tinha certeza que algo iria acontecer naquela noite. Ele sorriu. Frank disse que era impossível esconder alguma coisa de mim, então ele me levou até a varanda...a noite estava linda. Ele parecia nervoso e desengonçado quando me pediu em casamento. Bem, depois que eu aceitei e ele pôs o anel no meu dedo e eu pulei no pescoço dele, ele me mostrou as chaves da casa que nós iremos começar a morar. Aí claro que eu não resisti a carinha insegura dele. Ele achava que eu não aceitaria, acreditam nisso? Então, ele me beijou e como de costume quando a gente começa é difícil parar. Ele foi tão gentil, me carregou no colo, fez tudo de uma forma realmente mágica. Fizemos amor e perdemos a noção do tempo. Antes de dormirmos ele disse que tinha cozinhado para mim. Ah!! Foi um sonho.

- uau, perdemos uma amiga para dividir o apartamento, mas também Frank fez tudo tão romântico, tão completo, que eu e a Lily não tínhamos como competir com ele – Isy gargalhava para uma sorridente Alice, mas logo a gargalhada deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso- lily eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- pela sua cara eu não terei como escapar mesmo. Então pergunta logo- a outra disse desconfiada.

- por que , de novo, você ficou vermelha quando Alice falou de sexo?

-afi, você não desiste mesmo, hein Isy? – Lily olhou para os rostos sorridentes das amigas – tudo bem, eu vou dizer.

- ela vai enrolar bastante antes de chagar lá. – Alice gargalhou.

- Alice! bem, a questão é vocês se lembram quando me chamavam de romântica e tal - as duas assentiram – pronto. Meu pensamento continua aquele...antiquado e tudo mais... de só me entregar para o cara que eu realmente amar...não que eu não tenha saído com alguns caras e dado uns amassos – ela ficou vermelhinha – tipo você sabem que eu só tive dois namorados, aquele de pegar na mão quando tinha onze anos e outro com 16 que foi uma loucura da minha cabeça sai com aquele cara, ele não era pra mim...bem com ele dei belos amassos, mas não fui muito longe...sei lá, na época eu ate achei que podia dá certo, mas quando o cara foi tirar minha roupa comecei a chorar... hei não façam essas caras para mim...o cara não era bom o suficiente e vcs sabem que ele não era boa peça, então não reclamem com esse olhar...bem, e os caras com quem saí não valiam a pena , então, nunca cheguei aos finalmente. DROGA!!! EU SOU SONHADORA COM RELAÇÃO A ISSO... por isso só com o cara que eu amar e ele com certeza não será mulherengo. Devo ser a virgem mais velha de todo o Ministério e espero que ninguém desconfie disso, simplesmente sou sonhadora..droga!

- tudo bem Lily. Você não consegue parar de ser romântica e isso é até bonitinho, mas você já pensou que o cara que você ama ta lá na sala três do departamento de aurores?

- Isy...Isy você está pedindo para ser azarada.

- então...como estava dizendo, eu acho que você devia ir até lá e encostá-lo na parede e...

- Isy!!! – Lily gritava, enquanto a amiga ria e a ignorava.

- Lily, agora, sério... você já teve algum momento da sua vida que você pensou que tinha achado o cara certo? – Alice a surpreendera com sua pergunta. Isy parou de rir e fitou Lily a espera da resposta.

- sim – Lily respondeu com a cabeça baixa e com a voz baixa, mas suficiente para as duas amigas ouvirem.

- quem era ele? – Alice alfinetou de novo. Lily não entendia por que, mas queria responder a pergunta da amiga, mesmo sabendo que estaria se encrencando.

- tiago... - a ruiva falou num fio de voz, não permitindo que as amigas ouvissem sua resposta.

- como? – foi Isy que interrogara curiosa.

-tiago.. - a ruiva falava muito baixo e para piorar estava de cabeça baixa não dava para ler seus lábios.

- quem? – Alice questionou franzindo a testa estava difícil de escutar.

- TIAGO ... DROGA! SERÁ POSSIVEL QUE VOCÊS NÃO OUVIRAM AGORA!!!! - as duas mulheres arregalaram os olhos assustadas com a resposta de Lily, não esperavam por aquela resposta, mas logo se recuperaram do susto e começaram a rir alto.

- eu não acredito!!!- Isy gargalhava com gosto.

- qual o problema com vocês/?? ISSO É PASSADO , ENTENDERAM? Eu desisti dele e vi que fiz a coisa certa, ele era, e ainda é, o maior mulherengo. Com certeza ele não é o cara certo para mim.

- não dá para acreditar! Ahuahauah você ama o Potter!

- Isy em que planeta você estava quando eu disse que o meu interesse por ele ficou no passado...ESTÁ ENTERRADO. – mas as amigas não lhe escutavam, lily começava a ficar muito irritada - não dá pra ficar aqui com vocês rindo da minha cara. – Lily se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção á porta, vermelha de raiva.

- hei, espera,Lily não fica com rai...va- Alice tentou falar,mas Lily já tinha saído batendo a porta com força.

- " ah eu não posso ir para minha sala, não posso ficar de bobeira pelos corredores, afinal tenho trabalho para fazer e ,agora, o pior acontece...não posso ir para a sala das minhas amigas ...porque elas ficam falando do Potter o tempo todo... ou será que sou eu que faço isso? Ah!!! É claro que não é você Lílian, como você poderia falar ou pensar sobre o Potter?... pensamento irônico. Para onde eu vou???"

Ela sorriu triunfante, acabara de encontrar a solução para seus problemas. Ela fitava a porta do local que a salvaria. Era uma sala encantada, nela surgiam doces, guloseimas, em geral. Uma sala assim era de se esperar que todo o Ministério quisesse estar nela, principalmente, porque as guloseimas eram de graça, mas não, ninguém ia lá. Lílian percebera isso há poucos dias, ninguém ia lá, pois os tais doces eram terríveis e bem, para que perder tempo lá se existia uma sala igualzinha aquela, perto da sala do ministro, com as melhores guloseimas do mundo bruxo e também era de graça!

Lílian estava radiante perante a sua mais nova sala de trabalho, pelo menos seria a maior parte do tempo, até ela ter que voltar para sala três. E foi ainda feliz que ela abriu a porta, contudo a sala não estava vazia para infelicidade de Lily.

- o que você ta fazendo aqui? – Lily perguntou com raiva, sua "paz" havia acabado.

-estou procurando alguma coisa para comer – Tiago respondeu calmo. A sua frente havia uma mesa vazia que com um sussurro dele se enchera de doces, do mesmo tipo, ao pegar um os outros desapareceram.

- não era para você está aqui – lily andou até uma mesa que ficava atrás dele cheia de copos, murmurou algo e um líquido avermelhado surgiu em um dos copos. Ela estava nervosa. – "ele não tinha nada que estar aqui... agora tenho que fingir que vim pegar algo...droga!!"

- e por que não? Nossa já provei uns quatro tipos de doces e todos são péssimos, você disso? – Tiago estirou a língua, aparentemente havia detestado o último, chegava até a fazer careta, parecia uma criança. Lily quis sorrir, mas se conteve. Não podia ser legal com Tiago Potter.

- era por isso que você não deveria estar aqui, entendeu Potter? – Lily falou irritada tomando um pouco do seu suco de morango.

- eu não tinha como adivinhar, Evans - Tiago ainda estava calmo e com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios. Decidiu, então, tomar água.

- você é desligado mesmo hein Potter? Todo o Ministério sabe que essa sala não tem doces bons. É a sala do andar do Ministro que tem os melhores doces. – Lílian revirou os olhos, por que é que ele não saia logo daquela maldita sala, se não tinha doce que prestasse?

- se é assim, por que você está aqui Lílian? – o sorriso maroto e os olhos castanhos-esverdiados a deixa como se estivesse sob feitiço. Os olhos pareciam tão próximos dela agora.

- "será que é impressão?" – Lílian fitava-o tentada a ter mais um lapsozinho de nada. E a boca, no momento, curvada pelo sorriso parecia cada vez mais tentadora. E não, não era impressão. Ele estava na sua frente e se aproximava mais e mais, a pequenos passos.

- e, então, Lílian o que faz aqui? – o sorriso maroto, agora, tentava, sem sucesso, esconder a malícia de seu lindo dono. Lily arregalou os olhos ao encostar-se à parede. Ela, finalmente, entendeu a situação que se encontrava. A cada passo de Tiago em sua direção ela havia recuado e no momento estava sem saída. Encostada na parede sem ter como escapar e Tiago não desistira de se aproximar cada vez mais, estavam quase em uma posição perigosa...Lílian precisava se livrar logo dessa situação.

- isso... isso não te interessa E NÃO ME CHAME DE LILIAN!!!!! – ela escondia seu nervosismo com raiva, mas ele estava a centímetros de seu corpo e ela não conseguia ou não queria se mexer. Depois ela pensava nisso.

- tudo bem. Que tal Lily? – Tiago estava prestes a colar se corpo ao dela. Ela havia colocado a mão esquerda na parede meio que prendendo Lily.

- Potter eu exijo que me trate com respeito. Não somos íntimos. Chame-me de Evans.

-como quiser ruivinha. – ele inclinou a cabeça e sua respiração batia na face de Lily a deixando mais atordoada ainda.

- você quer me irritar, Potter?- Lily estava vermelha de raiva.

-"você fica linda irritada, ruivinha." – o sorriso maroto deu lugar a um extremamente malicioso.

-ah! Eu vou embora desse lugar. – Lily de tanta raiva acabou esquecendo que estava segurando um copo e terminou soltando e foi vidro para todos os lados. Foi tão grande o impacto que alguns caquinhos subiram um pouco antes de cair.

- você se cortou?- os olhos castanhos-esverdiados rapidamente se voltaram para os olhos verdes dela, transmitiam um pouco de preocupação.

-hã... ah, não ta tudo bem comigo. – Lily olhou novamente para o copo que estava todo espatifado a direita de Tiago, quando ela ia voltar a encará-lo percebeu que a mão dele, a que estava largada ao lado do corpo, estava cortada e sangrava um pouco. – quem tá cortado é você – sem pensar muito Lily pegou a mão dele com as suas duas mãos e a trouxe para perto de seu rosto para analisar melhor – aí Merlin, me desculpa... Eu não queria...

- Lily – ele interrompeu. A ruiva o encarou e viu o sorriso sincero que estava nos lábios dele.

-" perigoso...melhor me afastar..." – Tiago ainda sorrindo encostou sua testa na dela, esta fechou os olhos involuntariamente. Estava difícil resistir, principalmente, quando o cheiro dele a entorpecia - Tiago você não pode...

-shiiiiii- ele se livrou das mãos de Lily e passou sua mão lentamente pela face da ruiva que permanecia de olhos fechados...chegou a nuca dela e a acariciou levemente. Os lindos olhos verdes se abriam e Tiago se viu perdido neles, não dava mais... Os olhos dos dois analisavam sua feições, iam dos olhos de cada um até suas bocas. Tiago sentiu sua boa seca... Fechou os olhos apertando-os para ver se a razão lhe voltava à cabeça... Mas quando os abriu e viu os olhos verdes tão perto de si não agüentou...beijou a ruiva levemente...sentiu a pequena mão dela se apoiar no seu ombro e a outra se enterrar nos seus cabelos negros... ela estava de pontinha de pé, pressionando a nuca dele como um convite para aprofundar aquele beijo...

Não dava para resistir aquilo... Com a mão que antes estava na parede enlaçou a cintura de Lily não resistindo a mais nada... a língua dele deslizou pela pequena boca quente dela com desejo. Uma das mãos de Tiago passeava pelas costas de Lily e a outra na nuca da ruiva. Eles não queriam se separar. Lily não pensava em nada, só queria ficar daquele jeito com Tiago. Tiago sabia que era uma loucura, mas sempre adorou loucuras e essa estava sendo adorável. Iam se separar, um lampejo de razão passou pela cabeça de Tiago, mas assim que se afastou um pouco a ruiva enlaçou o seu pescoço, ainda de pontas de pés, fazendo o homem lhe segurar com mais firmeza sobre seu corpo. Ela voltou a beijá-lo, agora tinha sido ela, não tinha como a sensatez voltar à cabeça do moreno... que se danasse tudo, iria aproveitar o momento.

O beijo de Lily era tímido e lento, parecia querer saber a textura dos lábios do moreno, quando as línguas se encontraram Tiago sentiu o corpo da ruiva estremecer, ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior e ele percebeu que o beijo dela poderia o deixar louco. O moreno afastou-se um pouco e deslizou sua boca para o pescoço da ruiva, beijou-a deixando-a arrepiada. Ela passou as unhas pelas costas dele sob o leve tecido fino, Tiago fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

Tiago se sentia vivendo o momento perfeito. Não podia mais segurar mais nenhum impulso seu. Apertou ainda mais Lily sob si, delisou sua mão pela cintura da ruiva procurando alguma brecha na roupa dela. A ruiva não resistiu nem um pouco as investidas de Tiago. Lily delisou sua boca na direção da nuca dele, mas não foi para lá que foi... levemente mordiscou a orelha dele, ele gemeu e ela sorriu pensando: "seu ponto fraco". Agora é que ele não ia pensar duas vezes MESMO: "ela quer me enlouquecer". A caricias estavam cada vez mais ousadas, mas nenhum dos dois ousou realmente tocar suas partes mais intimas, mas Tiago não agüentava mais,lentamente suas mãos foram descendo até encontrar o primeiro botão da blusa da ruiva, com seus lábios descendo peço pescoço dela, até o seu colo. E foi aí que tudo mudou.

- Tiago...pára...- o moreno pareceu não ouvir e continuou com suas caricias.- Potter PÁRA!!!- Tiago encarou-a assustado, o que tinha feito de errado. Viu os olhos da ruiva marejados.

- Lily o que foi? – Tiago a segurou pelos ombros, estava preocupado o que ele havia feito?

- se você não percebeu Potter eu não quero continuar com isso aqui. – ela o afastou bruscamente.

- Lily para com isso, você sabe que tanto eu quanto você queríamos nos beijar, ou vai me dizer que tudo isso foi um lapso?

- e foi exatamente isso, Potter. Um lapso, como outro qualquer, que eu poderia ter feito com qualquer um – ela poderia estar dizendo tudo aquilo, mas seus olhos não. Estava a ponto de chorar e não queria fazer aquilo na frente dele, precisava se controlar já falara muita besteira. Mas, não podia voltar atrás, afinal Lílian Evans nunca admitia que estava errada, pois ela sempre estava certa. – e, por favor, não esqueça você deve me chamar de Evans.

- se é assim que você quer. – Tiago estava chateado, mas tudo passou depois que viu a ruiva fechar a porta com uma lágrima a deslizar pela bochecha rosada.- " o que há com você... ruivinha?"

A porta da sala 7 do departamento de aurores foi aberta bruscamente, assim como foi fechada. As donas da sala, que se encontravam discutindo um relatório em uma das mesas, apenas conseguiram ver um vulto avermelhado percorrendo a sala até verem uma ruiva com as maças da face extremamente vermelhas, ofegante e com o cabelo bagunçado, sentada na mesa em frente a elas.

- Lily!!! O QUE FOI QUE ACONTECEU? – Isy e Alice disseram ao mesmo tempo .

- eu...eu- a ruiva tinha um olhar perdido, definitivamente sua mente não estava naquela sala.

-lily!!! Você ta me deixando preocupada. O que aconteceu para você ficar nesse estado? – Isy via a amiga abrir e fechar a boca para falar algo, mas eram tentativas sem sucesso. Ela e Alice estavam de frente para a mesa em que Lily estava sentada e aguardavam ansiosas pela resposta da ruiva.

- eu...eu acho, não... tenho certeza que fiz a maior besteira da minha vida...

- calma Lily , só porque você brigou com o Tiago... pode ter certeza, foi só mais uma briguinha- Alice sorriu aliviada, agora que Lily falara tinha quase certeza que o assunto era o moreno e quando se tratava dele Lily era muito exagerada.

- é! Lily só deve ter sido uma briga boba... Diferente seria se vocês não tivessem brigado. – Isy riu em descrença de suas próprias palavras – então, qual é o problema?

- o problema é justamente esse. – a ruiva falou com os olhos vidrados em um canto da sala.suas amigas estavam assustadas com a postura dela.- eu não briguei com Potter...

- o que??!??- Alice estava atônica. Achava que LIly parecia perturbada

- como assim?!??!- Isy morria de curiosidade, sabia que a ruiva ia dizer uma bomba que iria acabar com o dia tedioso que ela e Alice estavam tendo.

- Eu não briguei com o Potter...eu...- a ruiva voltou a ter os olhos brilhantes e mexia as mãos nervosamente...seu tom de voz começava a mudar para um nervoso, quase desesperado. – eu simplesmente deixei que o Tiago me beijasse e quando ele ia se afastar eu o puxei de volta e o beijei, vocês acreditam?- Ela via as amigas negarem com a cabeça, as duas estavam da boca aberta- vocês Têm noção??? O que eu estava na cabeça? EU beijei TIAGO POTTER por livre e espontânea vontade...e não foi só isso - LIly levantara-se da cadeira e andava de um lado para o outro da sala.

- tem mais? – Isy falou mais surpresa ainda.

-eu perdi o controle. Eu só não, ele também. Quando percebi - ela gesticulava mais que tudo, a respiração era rápida - eu e Tiago estávamos no maior dos amassos e droga... põe um amasso bom naquilo que com certeza estava melhor. Não me olhem assim!!!

- é por isso que você está assim? Meio descabelada? – Isy apontou para a amiga que voltara a se sentar.

- é... mas graças a Merlin eu voltei a mim antes que as roupas já estivessem no chão. – a ruiva encarou as amigas, estava extremamente nervosa- Já disse para não me olharem assim!!! Disse a ele que aquilo foi mais um lapso... e...e foi só isso...mais um lapso. – a ruiva inclinou a cabeça e encarou o teto, fechou os olhos, ainda, com a respiração rápida – eu tenho que me acalmar. Você tem que se acalmar Lílian...Você tem que se acalmar Lílian Potter, isso! Se acalme Lílian Po-...- Lily arregalou os olhos e rapidamente fitou as amigas - eu não falei isso, falei?- o desespero estava em sua voz e quando viu Isy e Alice afirmando com a cabeça que ela havia falado aquilo, e ainda por cima segurando o riso, ela se desesperou mais ainda. – não, eu não posso ter falado aquilo. É Evans, é Evans!! Eu não falei ! Oh Merlin eu estou com um problema – contrariando todas as atitudes que a ruiva poderia ter para um momento como esse, ela estava mais calma, levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, ia sair dali, mas desistiu. Para onde ela iria? Encostou as costas na porta e deslizou lentamente para o chão. – Estou com um problemão. Será... será...

- calma Lily – Alice, que juntamente com Isy, fora se sentar no chão ao lado dela, abraçou-a tentando lhe transmitir conforto. Isy acariciava os cabelos da ruiva deixando-os no estado normal.

-será que eu estou apai-...apaixonada pelo Tiago? Porque eu o estou chamando de Tiago? O que ta acontecendo comigo? O que eu sinto pelo Potter? – os olhinhos verdes estavam marejados e o desespero voltou a se aposar de Lily.

- calma amiga, você precisa se acalmar para conseguir entender tudo que está sentindo, para saber o que realmente sente pelo Tia...- Isy fora interrompida, a porta da sala foi aberta fazendo as três caírem no chão. Era Sirius que estava com a cabaça pela frexa que conseguira abrir, ele viu as três mulheres caídas e viu Lily chorando.

-Lily você está...

- não pergunte – Isy foi mais rápida , salvando a amiga – O que você quer?

- ah ... assina isso aqui – Isy deu uma olhada rápida, apenas, mais um relatório que exigia a assinatura de um dos integrantes daquele grupo de aurores. A assinatura de Tiago já estava lá. Enquanto a morena analisava o documento Sirius viu Alice ajudar a ruiva a se levantar, sentou-a na cadeira, a ruiva continuava chorando, sem olhar, nem por um instante, para ele.

-toma ta aí, agora vai embora – Isy começou a empurra-lo para fora.

- Hei, peraí. Eu quero saber se a Lily está bem?- o moreno tentou em vão resistir.

- está ótima! - mentira deslavada, mas Sirius sabia que não iria conseguir nada, por isso foi embora.

No mesmo momento que Lily tinha entrado na sala 7 do departamento de aurores, um moreno entrava nervoso na sala treze do mesmo departamento. Quando entrou encontrou seus dois amigos, calmos, cada um fazendo a devida parte do trabalho que lhe foi assegurada. Os dois olharam para o recém-chegado com expressões de questionamento nos rostos.

- o que você fez Pontas? – Sirius foi o primeiro a falar. O silêncio estava começando a incomodá-lo. Conjurou uma cadeira para o amigo e esperou.

- eu fiz a maior merda da minha vida... ou quase fiz, se bem que para mim não seria uma merda- Tiago falou rápido, tinha as mãos na cabeça como se quisesse arrancá-la.

- vejo que deve ter ligação com a Lily. Por que se fosse qualquer outra coisa você estaria calmo – Remus disse calmamente, fitando o amigo.

- o que você fez Tiago? – Sirius não agüentava de curiosidade.

- eu preciso saber como a Lily está... – Tiago bateu a cabeça na mesa de Sirius duas vezes como se suas respostas ficassem mais claras com esse ato – " por que eu fiz aquilo? Eu me deixei levar, a ruiva tava me deixando louco, aqueles beijos... eu não queria parar e não teria parado se ela não tivesse pedido. Foi tão diferente. Os braços dela ao meu redor, nunca me senti tão bem em minha vida...ruivinha como você está? O que aconteceu naquela sala? Por que eu quero tanto ter você perto de mim?"

- hei! Pontas! O Aluado sou eu, lembra? – Remus ria, enquanto segurava o braço do amigo com firmeza- Eu tive uma idéia , Sirius pode ir na sala das garotas e pedir para elas assinarem aquele relatório. Acho que Lily está lá.

- assim você fica sabendo como sua preciosa ruiva está. – Sirius sorria, Tiago , apenas, concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Cara seja lá o que você fez com a Lily deu vontade de te espancar - Sirius adentrou na sala sério.

-como ela está??? - Tiago ficou de frente ao amigo, preocupado.

-chorando. Isy não me deixou falar com ela, mas visivelmente ela não estava bem.

-Merda! E AGORA o que eu vou fazer? – Tiago estava preocupado, nervoso – eu não queria que a Lily estivesse chorando e ainda por minha culpa. Eu sou um idiota, como eu pude perder o controle daquele jeito?

- vai nos contar o que aconteceu? – Lupin olhava severamente para Tiago, também, tanto quanto Sirius, não havia gostado de saber que Lily chorara, pois ela sempre foi dura na queda e se ela estava chorando um bom motivo tinha.

- desculpe Remo, mas não posso. Preciso resolver isso. Droga, por que essa ruivinha não percebe que eu sou louco por ela?!?! – Tiago não sabia o que fazer ainda, mas não ia deixar a _sua_ ruivinha chorar.

- finalmente admitiu que ainda é apaixonado por ela – Sirius disse ironicamente – não que eu não venha tentando abrir seus olhos... ultimamente.

-eu nunca deixei de ser louco pela Lily ... " mas não acho que seja, apenas paixão..." mas não queria e não quero ficar levando patadas dela.

- o que você vai fazer? – Remo relaxou um pouco, mas Sirius continuava irritado.

-não sei Aluado, mas preciso ir para minha sala. Tenho que resolver isso hoje.

Tiago saiu em disparada para a sala que dividia com a ruiva. Precisava pensar e teria tempo de resolver tudo naquele dia, pois tinha plantão, o que significava que ele só voltaria para casa por volta das quatro da madrugada.

O moreno demonstrava impaciência durante, praticamente, todo o horário de expediente, a ruiva havia sumido. Tiago esperou por várias horas na sala e nada dela. Procurou na sala de doces, onde havia acontecido o "acidente" e nada. Até na sala de Isy e Alice a ruiva não estava. Potter desistiu de procura-la por aquele prédio imenso que era o Ministério e decidiu esperá-la na sala. Ela teria que passar por lá, já era quase cinco horas da tarde, a hora de receber as ordens da noite. Se iriam fazer patrulha ou se iriam ficar de alerta para o caso de algum ataque de organizações bruxas malucas.

Lily precisava voltar a sala 3 e Tiago sabia disso. Ele só precisava pensar no que iria dizer a ela. Sabia que devia pedir desculpas, mas não sabia pelo quê. Ela a beijara e a pressara na parede com carícias ousadas para duas pessoas que não tinham um relacionamento amoroso, mas ela correspondera, só quando a coisa tava começando a esquentar pra avaler foi que ele viu os olhos verdes marejados. Sabia agora pel quê ia pedir desculpas.

- " como eu fui um idiota!!!! Como eu não percebi que a ruivinha não queria aquilo??!? Como pude me aproveitar de um lapso??!!- Tiago estava tão atormentado que se culpava por tudo e no meio dessa consciência pesada dele, acabou aceitando a desculpa dela...de que aquilo teria sido um lapso. – " Droga!!!! Por mais que me sinta culpado... vou pedir desculpas e tudo, porque não quero a ruiva chorando...mas...mas nunca me senti tão bem... quanto quando eu estava envolto aos finos braços da ruiva... Droga Lily ... eu quero dizer o que sinto, você precisa aparecer agora!!" Tiago estava com a cabeça no birô , com a testa apoiada lá, ele ditava a madeira escura de sua mesa, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e o barulho de passos.

Levantou a cabeça rapidamente, será que merlin resolveu atender seus desejos – Lily? – ele indagou automaticamente, enquanto levantava a cabeça para ver quem era. – AH..é você...

- nossa que decepção!!! Pensei que você ficaria animado em me ver ou, pelo menos, era para ficar. – uma voz fina e irritante soou.

- o que quer Helen? Já não era para você ir para casa – ele não estava nem um pouco interessado em ser gentil com a loira, para ele, agora, só importava a Lily, sua ruivinha, ou pelo menos, ele queria que fosse sua.

- ih, você tá tão mal assim? Esse não é o _Tiaginho_ que eu conheço.

- você não me conhece. Desculpe Helen , mas gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Odiava ser chamado de Tiaginho e, no momento, odiava a presença de helen naquela sala. Levantou-se para pegar um livro na estante, iria fingir que estava ocupado. Helen tinha que ir embora. A loira pareceu não entender o pedido sutil para que se retirasse, andou fazendo o caminho que Tiago havia feito até a estante. O moreno remexia as páginas do livro sem muitos cuidados, Helen o abraçou por trás, ele virou para ela, ainda, com o pesado livro das leis bruxa em mãos.

- acho que você não entendeu. Eu quero ficar sozinho, então, por favor se retire- ele tirava os braços da garota de junto de i, com a mão livre.

- nossa como ele ta bravinho hoje! – Helen sorria e fazia manha, dando sempre um jeito de voltar a pôr suas mãos no corpo dele.

- helen!! Eu não estou de brincadeira, saía, por favor.

-huhu você fica muito sexy assim...

- Helen... – aloira não esperou o sermão, aproveitou a oportunidade e o beijou. Ela queria fazer isso desde que pôs os olhos nele. Ela o beijava com paixão, mas o moreno não correspondia, nem ao menos se mexa. Para ela aquela era uma reação estranha, afinal, ele era um maroto e os marotos adoravam dar uns pegas em garotas bonitas. Mas, Tiago não reagia, continuava parado na mesma posição de antes do beijo, seus lábios estavam duros.- espero que tenha entendido - Tiago dissera frio. Helen parecia ainda não ter se convencido e o puxou para mais um beijo quando uma voz chegou aos ouvidos dos dois.

-eu entendi tudo – a ruiva estava a porta. Tiago podia ver a face dela cada vez mais vermelha, quando ela fez menção de sair o moreno afastou rispidamente Helen de si.

- Lily eu precisava conversar com você – sua testa estava enrugada e a voz um tanto tremula, as mãos suavam, mas não sentia calor. Ele a impediu ao segurá-la pelo braço.

- você não precisa me explicar nada – a voz dela era fria e Tiago sem saber por que afrouxou

o braço dela.

Lily soltou-se dele e sem se preocupar com mais nada começou a correr, batia em algumas pessoas e se recusava a olhar para trás. Correu por vários setores despertando a curiosidade de muitos funcionários, e foi assim que esbarrou em um homem alto que a segurou, evitando sua queda.

- ruiva! O que foi que aconteceu? – John a olhava atônico. Ela estava chorando, abraçou-a, afinal, gostava muito daquela ruiva. E ela o respeitava e gostava dele.

-John eu...

- Lily, por favor, me escute. – a ruiva enrijeceu nos braços do secretário. Dricetamente limpou as lágrimas e murmurou algo para Jonh que pareceu surpreso, mas logo sua feição relaxou. Sorriu enlaçando a cintura da ruiva. Tiago assistia a cena abobado, não acreditava no que estava vendo. Eles se separaram, John sorriu para Lily e ela falou um pouco mais alto.

- foi só um lapso John, mas você sabe que eu adoro ter lapsos com você- Lily virou-se e encarou Potter - você queria me dizer alguma coisa, Potter?- Tiago fechou o punho, a veia em sua testa começava a saltar.

- se eu tinha laguma coisa para te dizer? – ele a viu confirmar com a cabeça se era aquela a pergunta que tinha feito – é... eu tinha – ele se esforçava para não apertar demais a mão fechada – mas, esquece não quero atrapalhar seus lapsos. – o olhar dele não transmitia nada. Ele encarava John sem desviar por nem ao menos um segundo, sem dizer mais nada saiu.

- ele gosta de você ruiva. – John sorriu para ela.

- você é louco John, pode ter certeza ele nunca gostou de mim.

Continua...

O próximo capitulo vai ser .. vai ser.. não vou contar!!! Hihih

VALEU AS REVIEWS WU AMEI TODAS!!!! IHIHI

E não deixem de madar mais... eu gosto muito, muito, muito!!!!!! Ah.. só um **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : **EU VOU CONTINUAR BURRA,BURRA,BURRA!!! SÓ NÃO POSTO HOJE, PORQUE COMO SOU LESA NÃO TROUXE O CAPITULO CERTO. (KAgome saori não se preocupe eu vou continuar!!!! Pode perguntar a Katherine, em uma reviews, se eu não tou fazendo isso na nossa aula de produção(aula que não consigo assistir de jeito nenhum!!!) bjusss)**

**Até pessoal bjussss : )**


End file.
